<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Принцесса, рыцарь и дракон, или  Плата за проезд by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161084">Принцесса, рыцарь и дракон, или  Плата за проезд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB'>Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Fantasy, Feelings, Gender or Sex Swap, Historical Fantasy, Missing Scene, Other, Scotland, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем совершенно точно известно, что честные и благородные рыцари спасают прекрасных принцесс от похищающих их драконов. Так было всегда. Ну ладно, почти всегда… А потом что-то пошло не так.<br/>История о том, как небольшое приключение на севере Шотландии имело весьма отдаленные, но очень важные для наших героев последствия</p><p>Принцессы, рыцари, драконы – тема не новая, конечно. Но появилась идея и потребовала своей реализации.<br/>Немного о fem!Кроули. Я очень осторожно отношусь к таким вещам, но здесь это показалось уместным и немного шкодным. Причем, именно в таком варианте. Увы, ангел не увидит этой красоты. Расстроились? Для вас есть утешение – личинки! Они будут!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Явление Дракона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Шотландская Дал Риада, 534 г. </i>
</p><p>А ведь еще час назад все было хорошо. Ну, по крайней мере, терпимо. Казалось бы, что может изменить пара слов из подслушанного разговора и владение навыками арифметики? </p><p>Кроули в кромешной темноте стоял на вершине холма, подставляя лицо порывам ветра. </p><p>Последние звезды спрятались за тяжелыми тучами. Далеко на севере виднелись всполохи зарниц, окрашивавшие горизонт в багровые тона. Мрачно порадовавшись безлунной ночи, демон развернул сильные черные крылья. Куда лететь, ему было, в сущности, все равно. Может быть туда, навстречу буре? Вполне подходяще.</p><p> </p><p>Очередное задание забросило демона далеко от привычного места обитания, на север Каледонии. Времена были неспокойные, соседние королевства постоянно враждовали друг с другом, и люди снова делали все сами, избавляя демона от большей части работы.</p><p>Так случилось и в этот раз. Быстро убедившись, что местный правитель уже самостоятельно искусился всем, чем только мог, включая жажду завоевать соседнее королевство, Кроули расслабился и решил задержаться в этих краях подольше, осмотреться. Его привлекала своеобразная красота страны гор и кристальных озер.</p><p>Трактир на окраине довольно большого села оказался более-менее приличным, так же, как и местный эль. Заняв самый дальний угол, Кроули развалился на неказистом стуле, держа в руках большую кружку c пенным напитком. Уютное потрескивание огня в камине и протяжные звуки волынки погружали в лениво-расслабленное состояние. Вспомнилось, как они с ангелом в свою последнюю встречу вот так же сидели в маленьком кабаке, распивали вино и болтали Сатана знает о чем. А из-за маленького окна им улыбался такой же удивительно теплый сентябрь. Когда это было? Будто вчера. В груди заворочалась, просыпаясь, застарелая боль.</p><p>Неспешный разговор хозяина с одним из завсегдатаев перерос в оживленный спор. Кроули невольно прислушался. Лучше бы он этого не делал.</p><p>«… подожди, если сейчас 534 год, то это было …»</p><p>Что? Сто лет? С тех пор прошло ровно сто лет? Кроули со стуком поставил кружку на стол. Таких долгих перерывов в их общении никогда еще не было. Он предпринимал неоднократные попытки найти ангела — все тщетно. Иногда чувствовал его присутствие, но найти не мог, словно тот нарочно прятался.</p><p>Кроули стиснул зубы и постарался не зашипеть. В груди теперь болело так, будто в его старую рану со всей силы воткнули зазубренный кинжал, да еще и провернули пару раз. Чтоб уж точно наверняка.</p><p>Атмосфера трактира внезапно оказалась совершенно невыносимой. Эти тихие беседы, веселый смех. Как они смеют быть такими…счастливыми? Демон выскочил из заведения и быстро пошел по дороге куда глаза глядят — лишь бы подальше от этих людей, от их глупых разговоров, от теплых огней в окнах их домов. «Поджечь бы тут что-нибудь», — мелькнула случайная, словно чужая мысль, и ушла, испугавшись пожара, бушевавшего внутри. Он просто хочет быть один. Никто ему не нужен. Никто. Очевидно.</p><p> </p><p>От долгого полета и постоянной борьбы с внезапными порывами ветра крылья начали болеть. Миновав длинное озеро, Кроули приземлился на одной из гор. Его трясло. Списав свое состояние на усталость, он сел на ближайший валун и уставился на бушующие волны. Мощно загрохотал гром, вспышка молнии разрезала небо напополам. Стена дождя, скрывшая противоположный берег, неотвратимо приближалась.</p><p>Демон. Мерзкий, падший демон со страшными глазами. Как он смеет надеяться, что хотя бы одному существу во всей Вселенной будет на него не наплевать? Сжимая кулаки, Кроули посмотрел на небеса. Разве наказывать два раза — это справедливо? Почему он все это чувствует? Почему ему так больно? Небеса ответили очередной молнией и раскатом грома. «Ну да, конечно», –ухмыльнулся демон. На что ему еще рассчитывать? Он посмотрел на бушующие волны и заставил себя глубоко дышать.</p><p>Первые капли дождя холодными иглами впивались в разгоряченную кожу, запутывались в длинных рыжих волосах, стекали по черным перьям. Кроули поморщился. Перспектива вымокнуть до нитки на пронизывающем ветру не очень радовала. Хотя, какая уже разница? Крылья вот только жалко. Внизу на берегу виднелись огни небольшого селения. Кроули убрал крылья и щелкнул пальцами. Через несколько минут, все-таки успев слегка промокнуть, он уже заходил в местный кабак. Заведение должно было закрываться, однако хозяин внезапно передумал.</p><p>Вино оказалось дрянным, но Кроули было все равно, чем напиваться. Спустя три кружки выяснилось, что озеро называется Лох-Шил. Спустя еще четыре — что где-то на другом берегу имеется странная башня, в которой якобы живет злой колдун. Демон ухмыльнулся. Башня. Вот то, что ему было нужно!</p><p>На следующий день Кроули отправился на поиски. Будущая обитель зла обнаружилась на небольшом полуострове в юго-западной части Лох-Шила. Древние развалины замка рваными нагромождениями камней скалились на пришельца. Среди них возвышалась чудом уцелевшая башня — непреклонная и одинокая. Тяжелые тучи нависли над озерной гладью, придавая воде свинцовый оттенок. Место выглядело заброшенным и навевало тоску.</p><p>Подойдя ближе, Кроули не ощутил никаких чудес — ни демонических, ни ангельских. Дверь была закрыта, но разве это было когда-то препятствием? Наверх вела винтовая лестница, в конце которой оказалась небольшая комната, все предметы которой были покрыты толстым слоем пыли, по углам виднелась паутина. А вот и колдун — перед давно потухшим камином сидел скелет, на котором болтались обрывки истлевшей одежды. Решив исследовать башню до конца, змей обнаружил лестницу, ведущую в еще одну комнату. Ничего интересного не было и там, разве что какие-то старинные свитки. Кроули пригляделся, осторожно освободил ветхие бумаги от пыли. Опять некстати вспомнился Азирафель с его любовью ко всяким бумажным древностям. Кроули чертыхнулся, но свитки решил забрать себе. На всякий случай.</p><p>На верх башни вела еще одна небольшая лестница. Выйдя на открытую продуваемую всеми ветрами площадку, демон осмотрелся. Отсюда открывался великолепный вид на окрестности. Заходящее Солнце, пробиваясь сквозь тучи, заливало горизонт расплавленным золотом, окрашивая ближайшую горную гряду в теплые оттенки.</p><p> — Ну, а почему бы и нет? — пробормотал Кроули, после чего спустился в первую комнату и щелчком пальцев избавил её от пыли, паутины, скелета и летучих мышей. Вторым щелчком пальцев он придал помещению более жилой вид и материализовал несколько теплых шкур, в которые можно будет заворачиваться по ночам, чтобы не мерзнуть. В пустых провалах окон появилось лучшее стекло. После этого он решил поисследовать башню на предмет скрытых комнат, погребов и потайных ходов. Сюрпризы были ему ни к чему. В результате исследований внизу был обнаружен погреб, в котором, к радости демона, хранился почти полный бочонок вина.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, разжигая камин и устраиваясь подле него с бокалом в руках. Башня оправдала все ожидания. Он решил воспользоваться её дурной репутацией и пожить тут, надеясь, что его никто не будет беспокоить. Ну, а что? Будет наведываться изредка в ближайшие села, узнавать новости, сочинять отчеты «вниз». Уединение и покой — вот то, что ему нужно, чтобы его глупое сердце, наконец, перестало болеть. Кстати, а разве у демонов есть сердце?</p><p>Исподволь подкрадывалась осень — запахом трав, тревожными криками птиц, тихой грустью увядания. Хитрая упрямица настойчиво плела липкое кружево паутин, заворачивала озера в саван туманов, проливала холодные слезы дождей. И лето отступало, не сразу, но сдавалось, уходило, изредка оборачиваясь и бросая прощальный взгляд нежданным теплом солнечных дней.</p><p>К этому времени Кроули уже окончательно обжился и исследовал все окрестности. Он любил подниматься в горы и сидеть среди скал, вдыхая прохладный воздух и наслаждаясь тишиной. Иногда забирался на вершину и расправлял крылья, ловя вольный ветер. Особенно ему нравилось так стоять в очень редкие теперь ясные безлунные ночи, когда звезды светят особенно ярко и, если смотреть только верх, кажется, что летишь сквозь бескрайний светлый мир, как когда-то очень-очень давно… Да и было ли это на самом деле?</p><p>План его, безусловно, был хорош, да только вот беда — почему-то не работал. Довольно скоро Кроули пришел к неутешительному выводу — ему срочно нужно было чем-то заняться или, в крайнем случае, завалиться спать еще лет на сто. Прогулки в горы спасали, но полное безделье опять неизбежно приводило к непрошеным воспоминаниям и непонятным чувствам. Впереди, насколько хватало мысленного взора, его ждала серая унылость дождливых будней и промозглый холод одиночества.</p><p>Но сейчас… сейчас небо было безоблачным, и на верхней площадке башни, свернувшись кольцами, лежал большой черный змей и грелся на солнце. Он дремал, впитывая всем своим длинным гибким телом тепло прощального поцелуя лета. Из сладких объятий сна его вырвала наглая ворона, которая решила приземлиться прямо на тугие кольца, видимо, приняв их за неодушевленный предмет. Змей поднял голову и зашипел. Ворона дала деру. Провожая ее взглядом, Кроули лениво подумал, что неплохо бы было полетать. А затем ему в голову пришла совершенно нелепая мысль.</p><p>— Интересно, — думал змей, — а смог бы я сейчас выпустить крылья?</p><p>Почему-то эта мысль никогда не приходила в голову раньше. Змей есть, крылья есть, а что будет, если соединить все вместе? Идея показалась любопытной в плане запугивания местного населения. Драконы… Где-то он даже картинки такие видел. Наверное, у… Да неважно, где. Провалявшись почти до захода Солнца, демон все же решил сделать попытку. Развернулся во всю длину и попробовал материализовать свои крылья, предусмотрительно слегка их модифицировав. Змей решил, что рептилия с перьями будет выглядеть нелепо, поэтому крылья постарался сделать обтянутыми кожей. Получилось. Однако, чтобы взлететь, нужны были конечности. А ещё — сделать несколько короче слишком длинное змеиное тело. Ну и так, кое-что для красоты…</p><p>Через некоторое время на самом верху башни восседал настоящий дракон. Черная рептилия с красноватым брюшком опиралась чешуйчатыми лапами о край верхней площадки. Золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками смотрели вдаль, на голове красовалась пара устрашающих рогов, на хвосте — весьма острый шип. Змей расправил пижонские, слегка блестящие иссиня-черные крылья и взлетел.</p><p>Кое-что еще подправив для удобства в процессе полета, Кроули остался в целом доволен. Так как такая форма для него была по большей части естественной, поддержание драконьего обличья не требовало чрезмерных затрат демонических чудес.<br/>
Чудище совершило несколько кругов над башней, изрыгнуло пламя, и, наконец, приземлилось. Дракон Кроули понравился. Может, попугать немного местное население? Надо же хоть чем-то себя занять.</p><p>— Ну что ж, завтра приступим… — зловеще прошипел демон, еще не подозревая, какие сюрпризы готовит ему грядущий день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Дракон и Принцесса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Слышь, ты, — прикрикнул на спутника крупный тип с густой рыжей бородой, — я сказал, завтра — значит, завтра. Повыступай еще тут.</p>
<p>Огненная торчащая в разные стороны борода — первое, что бросалось в глаза при встрече с этим человеком. Потом можно было разглядеть грузное тело, румяные щеки и темные глаза, пристально глядящие из-под вечно насупленных бровей.</p>
<p>— Я только предложил, — пожал плечами невысокий мужчина со шрамом на щеке, поигрывая ножиком.</p>
<p>— Я тут решаю, кого и когда грабить, — отрезал бородач и грязно выругался.</p>
<p>Остальные члены шайки подтянулись поближе к главарю. С десяток кое-как одетых и чем попало вооруженных людей бодрым шагом двигались по лесной дороге, высматривая удобное место для будущей засады.</p>
<p>— А если за этим поворотом залечь? А чё, неплохо, — предложил верзила с длинными черными волосами — единственный, у кого был меч.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим, — откликнулся предводитель.</p>
<p>Однако, их ждал довольно неприятный сюрприз — место было уже занято. Вывернув из-за крутого поворота, разбойники обнаружили себя стоящими перед крупным черным драконом. Чудовище задумчиво разглядывало появившихся людей, словно пыталось решить, кто из них самый вкусный.</p>
<p>Завидев дракона, часть шайки быстро сориентировалась и с воплями разбежалась. Остались несколько человек — то ли бегать быстро не умели, то ли думать. Безошибочно ткнув в предводителя когтем, Кроули потребовал:</p>
<p>— Ну давай сюда свое золото или что там у тебя…</p>
<p>Надо же было с чего-то начинать, почему бы не ограбить глупых людишек, воплотив в жизнь изобретенный много позднее лозунг?</p>
<p>Верзила с мечом попытался, было, храбрится. Сделал два не очень уверенных шага вперед и замахнулся.</p>
<p>— Да щас я его…</p>
<p>Кроули пламя изрыгать не стал, просто дунул горячим воздухом в сторону наглеца. Меч выпал из рук. Верзила внезапно вспомнил о неотложных делах, которые требуют его срочного присутствия в лесной чаще, попятился и, отодвинувшись на безопасное расстояние, быстро скрылся в ближайших кустах.</p>
<p>Бородач оказался жадненький, хоть и испугался до полуобморочного состояния, но, по глубоко въевшейся привычке, пытался смухлевать и часть награбленного зажать. Дескать, не везет им что-то в последнее время. Что ж, сегодня уж точно не повезло.</p>
<p>Зажатое добро Кроули отобрал, отчаянно вопящего главного разбойника и его не успевших сбежать подручных доставил на площадь ближайшего селения, мешок с награбленным же прихватил с собой для дальнейшего детального исследования. Затем взлетел, эффектно покружился над деревней, запугивая местное население, и отправился к себе в башню, раздумывая по дороге над непростым вопросом: что вот это он такое сейчас сотворил? Но в отчете ведь можно кое-что и приукрасить, не так ли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На следующий день Кроули в облике дракона вновь занял свою позицию на дороге в надежде, что ему, наконец, повезет. Ждать долго не пришлось — вскоре его взору предстала весьма странная картина.</p>
<p>Из-за поворота показалась белая лошадь с двумя седоками. Сзади восседал некий знатный господин, явно рыцарь, хоть и без части доспехов, зато с мечом. Одной рукой он держал поводья, а другой — сидящую впереди него довольно хрупкую девушку. Однако, в классической на первый взгляд картине было несколько неправильных деталей. У девушки были связаны руки и подозрительно замотан рот, что подтверждало ее гневное мычание, кроме того, она все время пыталась лягнуть сидящего сзади мужчину. По плечам рассыпались растрепанные темные волосы. Синие глаза сверкали гневом. Платье на девушке можно было бы назвать роскошным, будь оно поновее лет хотя бы на десять.</p>
<p>Так как всадники постоянно отвлекались друг на друга, первой дракона увидела лошадь. Она заржала и встала на дыбы, после чего шарахнулась в сторону. Рыцарь не удержался в седле и, увлекая за собой девицу, рухнул на дорогу.</p>
<p>Лошадь благоразумно решила спастись бегством. Девушка, похоже, ударилась при падении и отключилась. Мужчина же, заняв удобную позу, предпочел не проявлять признаков жизни, разве что периодически приоткрывал один глаз. Позабытый меч валялся рядом.</p>
<p>Дракон подошел поближе, для порядка дыхнул вверх пламенем и поддел рыцаря когтистой лапой, перевернув на живот.</p>
<p>— Вставай, хватит валяться! — изрекло чудовище.</p>
<p>Мужчина встал на четвереньки и попытался отползти назад, за что тут же больно получил шипастым хвостом по выпятившейся в сторону отступления части тела. Кроули откровенно забавлялся, однако знатному господину было не до смеха.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, не ешь меня, –дрожащим голосом наконец выдавил из себя так называемый рыцарь, — вот, возьми лучше её — тут он, к большому удивлению демона, ткнул пальцем в девушку, — и деньги все мои возьми. С этими словами он извлек из складок одежды весьма увесистый мешочек и бросил поближе к дракону.</p>
<p>Кроули в недоумении уставился на трясущегося от страха человека. Ну и рыцари нынче пошли…</p>
<p>–А разве ты не должен отважно защищать свою даму от злобных чудовищ? — с интересом спросил дракон. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось повоевать, но любопытство было у него в крови.</p>
<p>— Э-э, да и не моя дама вовсе. Так, решил подвезти вот… А вы… э-э…напугали мою лошадь, так что теперь везти-то не на чем… В общем, можете себе забрать. Не валяться же ей здесь, на дороге, в самом деле, да?</p>
<p>Нестандартную логику Кроули оценил.</p>
<p>— Хм, да. Надо будет замолвить за тебя словечко перед начальством, — саркастично заметил дракон — я надеюсь, они постараются компенсировать причиненные мной… гхм… неудобства.</p>
<p>Не став слушать благодарности, демоническим чудом он отправил жалкое подобие рыцаря в район ближайшего болота, предварительно лишив его богатой одежды и всех рыцарских атрибутов.</p>
<p>— Захочет жить — выберется к деревне, — рассудил демон. Больше судьба этого недоразумения его не интересовала. Однако, оставалась еще девица, до сих пор лежащая без сознания. Сейчас она напоминала изящный цветок, выпавший из разбившегося горшка, но представлялось, что посади его обратно в землю да капни пару капель воды — зацепится корнями, расправится, да расцветет так, что избалованным соседям и не снилось.</p>
<p>Осознав всю абсурдность ситуации, Кроули издал смешок. Дракон, спасающий принцессу от рыцаря. Забавно вышло. Забрав меч, мешочек с деньгами и предполагаемую принцессу, дракон поднялся в воздух и полетел в сторону башни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Принцесса открыла глаза и обнаружила себя лежащей на кровати в старинном замке. Ну, стены, по крайней мере, точно были старинные, а вот с остальным как-то не задалось. Разве что новехонькие стекла в окнах. Убранство комнаты было скудным и на замок не тянуло. Кровать, правда, неожиданно оказалась очень удобной и теплой. Сверху девушка была укрыта большой черной то ли шубой, то ли шкурой. Стильной такой шкурой.</p>
<p>В камине весело потрескивал огонь. Рядом с камином в кресле сидел интересный господин и смотрел в окно. Высокий и худой, он был одет во все черное — богато и со вкусом. Густые рыжие волосы огненными змейками рассыпались по плечам. Тонкие красивые черты лица выражали скуку. Глаза скрывались за маленькими темными стеклами.</p>
<p>Девушка пошевелилась. Мужчина повернулся.</p>
<p>— Наконец-то, — ворчливо пробормотал он. И, видимо, хотел что-то добавить, но не успел. Его перебили.</p>
<p>— Господин! — восторженно сказала окончательно пришедшая в себя девушка, садясь на край кровати, — я вам так обязана! Как я могу отблагодарить вас за спасение?</p>
<p>Бровь Кроули поползла вверх. Не хватало еще, чтобы его тут за благородного спасителя посчитали.</p>
<p> — Спасение? Вы, достопочтимая принцесса, видимо, несколько заблуждаетесь, — промолвил демон с самым серьезным видом, — вы сейчас находитесь в башне злого колдуна.</p>
<p>И зловеще добавил:</p>
<p>— Так вот, колдун, а также хозяин дракона, который так напугал тебя и твоего спутника — это я.</p>
<p>Если Кроули хотел прекратить таким образом поток благодарностей в свой адрес, то он сильно просчитался.</p>
<p>— Нет, господин колдун, — не моргнув глазом, продолжила девушка, –я действительно вам очень благодарна!</p>
<p>К большому удивлению и огорчению Кроули, восторженности в голосе не поубавилось.</p>
<p>— Вы спасли меня от злого и жадного человека! Как я могу вас называть?</p>
<p>— Кроули, — недовольно ответил демон и ворчливо добавил — и чем это я тебя так облагодетельствовал?</p>
<p>— Он меня выкрал, но ему не я, а мой титул понадобился. Богатство у него есть, захотелось теперь с моей помощью и знатным сделаться. Он и в рыцари-то пробился не за храбрость, а за деньги, –с горечью ответила принцесса. Глаза сверкнули гневом.</p>
<p>— Ну, а что, — хмыкнул демон, — у тебя титул, у него — деньги. Чем не пара — полное взаимодополнение, обоюдная выгода. Пользовалась бы богатством и жила бы в свое удовольствие. Что не так-то?</p>
<p>— Все не так, — сердито сказала девушка, — да, мой клан обеднел, но мы никогда не продавались и продаваться не будем. Я люблю другого. Разве богатство может заменить любовь?</p>
<p>Кроули встал и подошел к окну.</p>
<p>— Я этого и не говорил. Но любовь… слишком эфемерное понятие.</p>
<p>— У меня есть настоящий жених, и я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться к нему, –её губы сжались в тонкую полоску.</p>
<p>Кроули вздохнул — опять эти смертные со своей любовью.</p>
<p>— Как тебя зовут-то? Ты и впрямь принцесса что ли? — спросил демон, чтобы перевести разговор в другое, менее опасное русло.</p>
<p>— Я Эйлис. Не принцесса, конечно, но, можно сказать, дальняя родственница короля.</p>
<p>— Я думал требовать за тебя выкуп, — хмуро протянул демон. Разумеется, никакой выкуп ему был не нужен, но вот репутация была нужна.</p>
<p>— Господин Кроули, — Эйлис сложила руки в молитвенном жесте, — вы понимаете — за меня не смогут дать много. Но я очень обязана вам за свое спасение. Вы предотвратили этот ужасный брак. Чтобы отплатить, я могу служить вам столько, сколько вы пожелаете.</p>
<p>Кроули мысленно простонал и в полном отчаянии закатил глаза. Только этого еще не хватало. Вся его тщательно выстраиваемая демоническая репутация катилась ко всем ангелам. Он же, вроде как, должен внушать страх и ужас? Но сегодня был явно не его день.</p>
<p>— Я ни не нуждаюс-с-ь ни в какой прислуге, — раздраженно прошипел он. От дочери горного народа нужно было срочно избавляться.</p>
<p>Демон нашел подобранный им мешочек с деньгами и бросил ей на колени:</p>
<p>— Вот, это деньги, которыми пытался откупиться от меня твой женишок. И тобой, кстати, тоже, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, — теперь можешь идти, куда хочешь.</p>
<p>Девушка, казалось, смутилась.</p>
<p>— Ох, спасибо! Мне нужно домой, на Лох-Морар. Тут не так уж и далеко. Попробую купить лошадь, но, если что, и пешком дойду.</p>
<p>— Пешком? Серьезно? По этим горам? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули.</p>
<p>–Я знаю горы — упрямо заявила девушка.</p>
<p>— Отказываться от богатства, служить колдуну, идти пешком через горы — и все это ради какой-то любви? — спросил демон, как будто всё ещё не вполне веря в ее искренность.</p>
<p> — Разумеется, — просто и искренне ответила девушка, — лучше сделать все, что можешь, чем потом тихо умирать от тоски и ненависти к себе. Неужели на моем месте вы не поступили бы также?</p>
<p>Кроули вздрогнул. Стало трудно дышать — внезапно и без всяких видимых причин.</p>
<p>— Такие, как я, не умеют любить, — сказал он, сняв очки и отвернувшись к окну.</p>
<p>Эйлис встала и подошла ближе, рассматривая необычные глаза. К огромному удивлению демона, похоже, она не испытывала никакого отвращения.</p>
<p>— Нет, — тихо сказала она, — вы ошибаетесь. Вы просто не верите.</p>
<p>Кроули фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Еще скажи, что этот твой похититель тоже может любить.</p>
<p>Девушка, встав рядом с демоном, посмотрела на озеро.</p>
<p>— Возможно… когда-нибудь и он это поймет, — она повернулась к Кроули и еще раз посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.</p>
<p>Кроули уже пожалел, что так неосмотрительно избавился от темных стекол. Похоже, её ничем не проймешь.</p>
<p>— Лох-Шил… — задумчиво проговорила Эйлис, снова повернувшись к окну, — в этих краях рассказывают интересную историю. Один юноша полюбил девушку, но не решался сказать ей о своих чувствах, боясь, что не найдет ответа. Девушка же тоже полюбила юношу, но ее хотели выдать замуж за другого. Не желая быть женой нелюбимого, она пришла к озеру и бросилась в его воды. Юноша не смог пережить потери и окаменел от горя, превратившись в утес. С тех пор в ясные лунные ночи к утесу всегда приплывает русалка* и сидит всю ночь, обнимая скалу. Так вот знаете, — девушка вновь посмотрела, но Кроули, — я не хочу жалеть целую вечность.</p>
<p>В комнате повисла тишина. Кроули стоял и смотрел, как над озером начинает собираться туман. Его мысли были слишком далеко.</p>
<p>Наконец он вернулся к реальности и с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку, сжимавшую спинку стоящего рядом стула. Ветхая древесина начала крошиться под его пальцами.</p>
<p>— Солнце скоро сядет. Если не побоишься, дракон доставит тебя на родину. Но при одном условии — обо мне ни слова никому. Сама придумывай, что наплести, иначе — иди пешком, — с этими словами он развернулся и собрался подняться на верх.</p>
<p>Однако, девушка, не дав Кроули улизнуть, решительно двинулась к нему, на ходу снимая висевший на груди довольно крупный серебряный медальон. В тонкой красивой вязи кельтского узора притаилась свернувшаяся кольцом змея.</p>
<p>— Вы слишком много делаете для меня. Я не хочу быть вашей должницей. Пожалуйста, возьмите хотя бы его. Это старинная фамильная реликвия, но, мне кажется, вам очень пойдет, — с этими словами она вложила медальон в руку растерявшегося Кроули. Украшение и впрямь было великолепным.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — буркнул демон, — когда будешь готова, поднимешься по лестнице наверх башни. И поспешил исчезнуть, пока не наслушался еще какой-нибудь сентиментальной ахинеи. Нашел же развлечение на свою голову…</p>
<p>Когда девушка появилась на самом верху башни, там ее уже поджидал дракон. Кроули решил, что от девицы нужно избавиться лично, не прибегая к магическим перемещениям, к тому же полет много времени не займет. Но главным аргументом такого выбора была надежда хоть немного отомстить за причиненный его репутации ущерб.</p>
<p>Дракон грозно лязгнул зубами, высунул раздвоенный язык и кивком указал на спину. Вопреки ожиданиям, во взгляде почти что принцессы опять явственно прослеживалось ничем неистребимое восхищение. Она рассмотрела дракона, потом подошла, погладила его по чешуйчатому боку и, наконец, забралась на спину.</p>
<p>Ладно, подумал Кроули, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.</p>
<p>Он взлетел. Заходящее солнце всполохами индиго заиграло на темных крыльях. Дракон сделал небольшой круг и взял курс на север. По дороге он увеличивал скорость, закладывал крутые виражи, устремлялся вверх и падал стрелой вниз. Все вытворяемые им бесчинства успеха не имели. Ни одного вопля, ни одного стона, ни одной просьбы о пощаде от гордой девушки он так и не дождался. Наконец, в полном недоумении он повернулся и посмотрел на свою пассажирку. Та сидела с широко раскрытыми глазами, вцепившись в черные пластины на спине, и, кажется, получала от полёта большое удовольствие. Кроули фыркнул, но паясничать прекратил и, увеличив скорость, быстро добрался до нужного замка. Однако, гордый горный народ зауважал.</p>
<p>Увы, на этом беды демона не закончились. Как можно более незаметно приземлившись в сумерках на опушке леса, он прошипел:</p>
<p>— Отсюда доберешьс-ся сама, не нужно, чтобы меня видели.</p>
<p>Девушка слезла на землю, а потом внезапно обняла дракона за шею и поцеловала черную блестящую чешую, чем вызвала очередной приступ негодующего шипения.</p>
<p>— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарила Эйлис, — Ты — красивый дракон! И передай господину Кроули, что, хоть он и хочет выглядеть злым, на самом деле у него доброе сердце. И пусть, наконец, поверит, — улыбнувшись, добавила она, — любовь, если она есть, можно прочесть в любых глазах.</p>
<p>Абсолютно деморализованный демон счел за благо спастись бегством, а, точнее, тут же взлетел, и, заложив крутой вираж, быстро набрал скорость. Вообще-то ему нравились такие люди. Свободолюбивые, гордые и благородные… Не его клиенты, да он и не захотел бы искушать таких, чувствуя, видимо, в них что-то родственное.</p>
<p>«Красивый дракон» — надо же! Ну ладно, допустим, это даже льстит. Не зря старался. Но что прикажете теперь делать с этим «добрым сердцем»? Как можно вот так взять, и уничтожить всю годами выстраиваемую репутацию? О последних словах девушки Кроули думать был не готов. Он постарался выкинуть из головы лишние мысли и стал наслаждаться полетом. Уж трусливого рыцаря-то он точно запишет на свой счет. И все, с него хватит, на ту злосчастную дорогу он больше — ни ногой. Ну, или ни лапой — драконьей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночь оказалась бессонной. Демон вышел на башню. На безоблачном небе сияла полная Луна, хорошо освещая озеро и одновременно делая пейзаж призрачным. Кроули вздохнул. Раз выспаться сегодня не удастся, то, может, хоть полетать? Расправив свои настоящие крылья, он полетел над самой гладью озера. Слишком далеко от людей и слишком поздно, чтобы его кто-то мог увидеть. Когда усталость перевесила смятение, царившее в душе, он поднялся повыше, высмотрел удобное место и приземлился на скале. Присев на камень и укрывшись от ночной прохлады крыльями, Кроули уставился на лунные блики, играющие на воде. В голове роились вопросы. Ответов, как всегда, не было. Могут ли демоны любить? А смертные? Какова природа их чувств? Чувствуют ли они то же самое?<p>Кроули не знал, сколько так просидел. Из глубокой задумчивости его вывел плеск под скалой. Блеснула чешуя в лунном свете. Рыба? Из воды на него смотрели большие печальные глаза. Вполне человеческие.</p>
<p>Русалка, наконец, решилась и вынырнула из воды. На влажной коже заиграли лунные блики. В длинных светлых волосах Кроули заметил аккуратно вплетенные водоросли.</p>
<p>— Ты — не человек… Я давно наблюдаю за тобой. Ты ведь меня видишь? — с надежной спросила водная дева. Голос был приятный, но немного глуховатый, как будто она говорила из-под воды.</p>
<p>— Вижу, — односложно ответил демон, почти не удивившись.</p>
<p>Он пока не решил, хочет он с ней разговаривать или нет, но все же спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты та самая, из легенды что ли?</p>
<p>Русалка вылезла повыше.</p>
<p>— Та самая. Меня так наказали. Только вот про утес — не правда, — грустно ответила девушка, — это просто скала. А его… его здесь нет. И тысячу лет никого, с кем можно поговорить.</p>
<p>— Так поймала бы кого-нибудь из смертных.</p>
<p>— Не могу — они меня не видят. Только в полнолуние один раз в год я принимаю зримый облик и даже могу ходить по суше, но… я не хочу, — влажные глаза сверкнули в свете Луны, — вообще-то я должна затягивать под воду людей, но мне их жалко. Я когда-то жила так же, как и они, мечтала о чем-то, надеялась на лучшее… Сначала я смотрела на своих подруг, как они играют, веселятся, прыгают через костер… Как я могла их сгубить? Потом смотрела на их детей, внуков… Лет через сто я уже никого не узнавала, но мне все равно их жалко. Однажды увидела купающегося юношу, захотела утащить к себе, да так и не смогла. У него вся жизнь впереди. А у меня…</p>
<p>Девушка отвернулась.</p>
<p>Кроули спрятал улыбку. Кажется, не он один тут плохо выполняет свои обязанности. Собрание неудачников можно объявлять открытым.</p>
<p>Он наклонился, легко похлопал девушку по мокрому плечу и добавил:</p>
<p> –В тебе нет злобы, и это хорошо.</p>
<p>— А ты демон? — с любопытством спросила русалка, повернувшись и глядя на него влажными глазами.</p>
<p>Кроули кивнул.</p>
<p>— А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы меня простили?</p>
<p>— Издеваешься? — невесело усмехнулся Кроули, — я сам не прощаемый.</p>
<p>— Ну хотя бы поговори со мной? Пожалуйста. Мне так одиноко…</p>
<p>— Хм-м. Ну хорошо, расскажи мне о любви. Как ее чувс-ствуют смертные?</p>
<p>Русалка вздохнула и устроилась на камне поудобнее. Рассказ предстоял длинный.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - вообще-то русалки - существа славянского фольклора. На западе это морские девы, а в Шотландии еще и шелки - тоже морские существа. У нас же дева озерная, поэтому для простоты будем называть ее русалкой.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Дракон и рыцарь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Спустя неделю…</i>
</p>
<p>Кроули сладко спал, завернувшись в теплые шкуры и планировал так проваляться еще как минимум часика три, но из объятий Морфея его вырвали немилосердно нарушающие тишину раннего утра вопли.</p>
<p>Нехорошо выругавшись, демон сполз с кровати и выглянул в одно из окон.<br/>Вход в башню осаждал сидящий на лошади рыцарь в полном боевом доспехе. В правой руке он держал обнаженный меч и очень громко вызывал на бой злобное чудовище, похищающее невинных девушек.</p>
<p>Забравшись на вершину башни, Кроули сел на невысокое ограждение, и, болтая ногами, поинтересовался у прибывшего:</p>
<p>— Ну и зачем так орать с самого утра?</p>
<p>Буравя взглядом входную дверь и никак не ожидая получить ответ с самой верхотуры, рыцарь вздрогнул, но быстро пришел в себя, запрокинул голову и сразу же стал осыпать проклятиями ни в чем не повинного демона, требуя немедленно отпустить всех пленниц и категорически настаивая на честном поединке.</p>
<p>— Пленниц? Напомни-ка мне, сколько, по твоему, я должен вернуть похищенных девиц? Принимать по списку будешь? — поинтересоваться Кроули.</p>
<p>Вразумительного ответа так и не последовало, но проклятия и угрозы посыпались с удвоенной силой.</p>
<p>Кроули поморщился. По его мнению, он никоим образом не заслуживал подобного отношения. Не дали выспаться, подняли ни свет, ни заря, да еще и обвиняют черт знает в чем… Этот балаган пора было прекращать. Щелчком пальцев демон избавил рыцаря от доспехов и переместил в соседнюю деревню. Лошадь отправилась следом. Доспех собрался сам собой и аккуратно пристроился за входной дверью на лестнице в качестве трофея. Отлично.</p>
<p>За последующую после этого случая неделю лестница пополнилась еще пятью доспехами. Кроули совершенно не понимал причин такой своей популярности, тем не менее, борьба с благородными рыцарями шла полным ходом, а отчет начальству пополнялся новыми деталями. Бесславную потерю дорогих доспехов и позорное поражение в даже не начинавшемся бою рыцари переносили плохо, по крайней мере, никто из них не возвращался, кроме одного, оказавшегося особенно настырным.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Однажды утром демон обнаружил у своей двери светловолосого юношу, которого он буквально на днях уже отправил куда-то в лес. Лошадь отсутствовала, поэтому Кроули сделал вывод, что молодой человек пришел пешком. Доспех его, как и положено доспеху любого рыцаря, смеющего беспокоить демона, занимал свое место на лестнице, поэтому у юноши был только меч. Однако, судя по плотно сжатым губам, настроен он был весьма решительно.</p>
<p>Кроули, стоя на верху башни, тяжело вздохнул и присмотрелся повнимательнее. Корысть? Зависть? Амбиции? Нет, ничего. Благородный рыцарь, значит, пожаловал? Серьезно? Ну и что прикажете с такими делать?</p>
<p>Демон подошёл к краю и ехидно поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— Ну и что мы тут снова делаем? Прошлого раза оказалось недостаточно?</p>
<p>Рыцарь вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки и, задрав голову, прокричал:</p>
<p>— Отпусти невинную девушку! Я не уйду, пока не освобожу её! Или пока ты меня не убьешь в честном поединке!</p>
<p>— Готов сраженным быть рукою зла… нет, вы только посмотрите на него, –Кроули с тяжелым вздохом пошел спускаться вниз.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время дверь башни открылась изнутри и демон оказался лицом к лицу с храбрецом.</p>
<p>— И с чего ты взял, что она вообще тут есть? С чего вы вообще сюда ходить подвиги совершать повадились?</p>
<p>— Твои уловки не помогут! О похищенной девушке рассказал ее жених, у которого дракон вероломно отобрал невесту.</p>
<p>Кроули стало смешно. Но теперь, хотя бы, понятно — трусливый рыцарь, который сам предложил Кроули девушку в качестве выкупа, выбрался-таки из болота и, стараясь себя выгородить, наплел невесть что о похищающем невинных девиц чудовище, чем и вызвал паломничество рыцарей к башне.</p>
<p>— Жених, значит, рассказал… Ну, ладно — иди, ищи свою принцессу, раз ты так уверен в её существовании, — весело сказал Кроули, приглашающим жестом показывая на дверь.</p>
<p>Рыцарь нахмурился и подозрительно уставился на темную лестницу, ведущую наверх башни.</p>
<p>— Не бойся, никто тебя там не ждёт, — продолжал ухмыляться демон.</p>
<p>Молодой человек собрался с духом и решительным шагом прошел внутрь.</p>
<p>Посланец ада двинулся вслед за ним.</p>
<p>Завидев на лестнице свой доспех, юноша остановился.</p>
<p>— Нет, назад так просто ты его не получишь, — заметил Кроули, — такую привилегию надо еще заслужить.</p>
<p>Рыцарь решительно зашагал вперед, решив, что время для битвы еще не настало, и лучше он поборется за принцессу, чем за свой доспех.</p>
<p>Обнаружив наверху совершенно пустую комнату, он стал озираться.</p>
<p>Кроули, ловко обойдя молодого человека, прошел внутрь и развалился в кресле. У него, наконец, созрел план.</p>
<p>— Вон там еще лестница, иди, ищи дальше. Потом приходи сюда, побеседуем, — радушно предложил хозяин башни.</p>
<p>Пока юноша обследовал вторую комнату, Кроули щелчком пальцев переместился на самый верх и принял облик дракона.</p>
<p>Вскоре показался и рыцарь.</p>
<p>Неожиданно обнаружив на верхней площадке лежащее и греющееся на солнце чудовище, он взял покрепче меч и замахнулся.</p>
<p>— Но-но-но! — запротестовал дракон, — что за манеры у рыцарей пошли? Я тут лежу, никого не трогаю, а ты врываешься и собираешься меня убить. А что я тебе, собственно говоря, сделал? Ищешь свою принцессу — ну, так и ищи, я-то тут причём?</p>
<p>Рыцарь такой отповеди не ожидал, поэтому отступил в нерешительности. Быстро поняв, что поиски его бесславно окончились и принцессы похоже, нет и здесь, он с подозрением уставился на змея.</p>
<p>— Ты… ты –юноша никак не мог собрать свои разбегающиеся мысли в оформленную фразу.</p>
<p>— А что я? Съел твою принцессу? — ехидно поинтересовалось чудище, — вынужден тебя разочаровать, я не ем людей. Я вообще могу не есть, если хочешь знать, для меня это не обязательно.</p>
<p>— Но ты мог ее украсть и увезти куда-нибудь!</p>
<p>— Разумеется, мог. И что ты будешь делать? — дракон поднял голову и с интересом воззрился на рыцаря.</p>
<p>— Я заставлю тебя отвезти меня к ней! — гордо заявил молодой человек.</p>
<p>— Крайне сомнительно, но, допустим, — продолжал издеваться змей, — вот представь, что привез я тебя в какое-то совершенно дикое и мало доступное место, показал на пещеру и сказал, что принцесса там. Пока ты её будешь искать, я улечу обратно. Никакой принцессы там, разумеется, нет. И что дальше?</p>
<p>Ответить было нечего. Юноша начал краснеть и покрепче сжал меч.</p>
<p>— Мерзкое чудовище!</p>
<p>— <i>Некоторые</i>, между прочим, сказали, что я красивый, — не без самодовольства парировал Кроули.</p>
<p>Тут ему в голову пришла забавная мысль, и он решил подлить масла в огонь.</p>
<p>— А почему бы тебе не подумать о том, что я и могу быть твоей принцессой? Ты же так уверен, что она должна быть здесь, но сам видишь, что на самом деле её нигде нет. Зато есть я. А вдруг этот чародей заколдовал меня и превратил в чудовище? И только поцелуй прекрасного принца сможет развеять злобные чары, — бархатным голосом ответил змей и смущенно потупил взгляд, насколько это было возможно для Кроули вообще и для дракона в частности.</p>
<p>Такого поворота событий несчастный рыцарь не ожидал.</p>
<p>— Но, если бы ты был принцессой, ты бы сразу попросил у меня помощи, — неуверенно ответил он.</p>
<p>–Но это было бы слишком просто, не так ли? А как же испытания, которые должен пройти достойный рыцарь? Ну что, будешь целовать? Только учти, если я принцесса, ты снимешь с меня чары, а если нет, то можешь серьезно пострадать, ибо моя шкура ядовита, — ответил дракон. В странных глазах с вертикальными зрачками забегали веселые золотые искорки.</p>
<p>Разумеется, шкура у Кроули никогда не была ядовитой, но предоставить смертному сложный запутанный выбор, а потом наблюдать за выражением его лица всегда доставляло демону большое удовольствие.</p>
<p>А наблюдать и впрямь было что. Недоверие сменялось робкой надеждой, отвращение и гнев — готовностью выполнить свой долг.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время рыцарь, наконец, решился. Убрав свой меч в ножны, он сделал несколько решительных шагов к дракону. Когда до морды чудовища оставалось совсем немного, нервы не выдержали, и юноша, закрыв глаза, шагнул вперед, выставив руки перед собой.</p>
<p>Тут же он почувствовал, что вместо большого змеиного тела он сжимает чьи-то плечи.<br/>Юношу бросило в жар, а затем по позвоночнику пробежал предательский холодок. «Неужели я расколдовал ее только свои намерением?» — промелькнула безумная надежда. Юноша сделал еще один маленький шаг вперед, но тут же был безжалостно остановлен ладонью, упершейся ему в грудь. Он открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой все те же золотые искорки и вертикальные зрачки, правда, уже в меньшем масштабе.</p>
<p>— Нет уж, увольте, — ухмыляясь, промолвил чародей, — я со смертными не целуюсь.</p>
<p>Это было сущей правдой. Когда-то давно, на заре времён, Кроули решил изучить все функции человеческого тела и поэкспериментировал с парой-тройкой смертных. Оказалось приятно, однако потом имело неприятные последствия. Смертные –что девушки, что юноши — как назло попадались все белокурые да голубоглазые. А в результате с демоном оставалось лишь отчаянное одиночество и боль от желания невозможного. Мазохистом Кроули не был, начальству привирал, а себе — не любил, да и сложить дважды два тоже мог. Поэтому однажды, сидя в тоске на берегу моря и глядя на закат, он, со всем своим демоническим упрямством решил, что со смертными пора прекращать. С тех пор Кроули своего мнения не менял.</p>
<p>Не собирался менять и сейчас, тем более, что этот юноша до боли напоминал демону Азирафеля. И дело даже было не в белокурых волосах и голубых глазах. Он был столь же ангельски наивен, когда дело касалось определенных вещей.</p>
<p>Молодой человек, тем временем, сильно покраснел, одну руку сжал в кулак, а другой выхватил меч.</p>
<p>Демон спокойно продолжал смотреть на него, только бровь поползла вверх.</p>
<p>— Ты! Ты надругался над моими лучшими чувствами!</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет! Я же не дал тебе меня расцеловать. И, заметь, ты сам принимал все решения, что тебе делать. Просто нельзя верить всему, что тебе говорят! Ладно, — примирительно сказал демон, — пошли-ка лучше вниз, угощу вином.</p>
<p>Молодой человек убрал меч и с поникшей головой пошел следом. Было обидно до слез, но на то, чтобы отрубить голову рыжему наглецу, моральных сил уже не оставалось.</p>
<p>Однако в комнате юноша всё же решил предпринять последнюю попытку.</p>
<p>— Где ты её держишь?</p>
<p>— Да ладно, ты же сам всё видел. Мне некуда тут никого прятать. Присаживайся, — демон жестом пригласил юношу за стол, — обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию. В погребе, который ты, кстати, пропустил, есть неплохое вино. Можешь спуститься вниз и принести его. Вдруг я держу пленницу там?</p>
<p>Рыцарь с ненавистью посмотрел на Кроули, но все же отправился на поиски погреба. Он должен был убедиться. Найдя искомое помещение, но не обнаружив там никаких признаков живых существ, юноша оказался перед выбором. Можно было просто уйти, чародей, кажется, не собирался его ни убивать, ни преследовать. Однако, тайна принцессы манила и требовала разгадки. Юноша решился — будь что будет. После всего пережитого, вино казалось, не такой уж плохой идеей, если, конечно, оно не отравлено. Он наполнил кувшин и поднялся наверх.</p>
<p>— Вот и отлично, — довольный демон пододвинул свое кресло поближе к столу.</p>
<p>Однако, юноша, присев за стол, опять заладил:</p>
<p>— Так куда ты её дел?</p>
<p>Кроули разлил вино по бокалам.</p>
<p>— Да что она тебе сдалась? Ты же видишь, что, кроме меня, здесь никого нет. Вроде, на вид не глупый.</p>
<p>– Но она точно должна быть тут!</p>
<p>— И откуда такая уверенность?</p>
<p>— Я же говорю, ее жених рассказал. Он вез ее домой, но на них вероломно напал дракон и похитил девушку. Ее звали Эйлис. Она должна быть здесь, — упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию рыцарь.</p>
<p>— Ты что, веришь всему, что тебе скажут? — с удивлением спросил Кроули, — ну хорошо, девушка, действительно здесь была. И попала она сюда потому, что тот тип, которому ты так наивно веришь, сам отдал мне ее в качестве выкупа. А потом решил чужими руками вернуть обратно.</p>
<p>Кроули покачал головой, словно удивляясь наивности своего собеседника.</p>
<p>— Я давно отпустил ее. Так что, если ты решил заработать на мне хорошую репутацию, вынужден тебя разочаровать.</p>
<p>Юноша вспыхнул и недоверчиво посмотрел на сидевшего перед ним чародея. Однако, что-то подсказывало рыцарю, что тот не лжет.</p>
<p>— Отпустил? Но почему?</p>
<p>— А на что она мне сдалась? — ответил Кроули, пожав плечами и наливая по второму бокалу, — просто мне стало скучно. Хотел попугать народ, а в результате получилось, что я ее спас. Ну или что-то типа того.</p>
<p>Он вздохнул и развалился в кресле поудобнее.</p>
<p>— Получается, что тот, кто ее на самом деле похитил, наплел с три короба, чтобы выгородить себя, а потом сюда зачастила ваша рыцарская братия. Утомительно, знаешь ли. Особенно, когда спать не дают.</p>
<p>Рыцарь с удивлением смотрел на чародея.</p>
<p>— Но почему ты меня не убил?</p>
<p>Теперь была очередь Кроули удивляться.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — в недоумении спросил он, — я что, Хастур что ли какой-нибудь? Ни ты, ни кто-либо еще из ваших не представляют для меня никакой реальной угрозы. Убивать вас ради чего? Ради развлечения? Мне это не нужно. Намного интереснее предоставить вам выбор и смотреть, как вы мучаетесь.</p>
<p>Разговор неспешно тек, вино убывало.</p>
<p>Молодого рыцаря звали Кэлен. И он страстно желал совершать подвиги во славу короля Артура. Однако, это желание не было продиктовано амбициями — юноша искренне обожал своего молодого правителя и готов был отдать за него жизнь.</p>
<p>Кроули присвистнул.</p>
<p>— И ради этого ты потащился в такую даль?</p>
<p>— Ну, это мои родные места. Я просто путешествовал, думал, смогу совершать благие деяния.</p>
<p>— Хмм. А благие деяния в твоем понимании — это что? — с интересом спросил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Деяния добра, — просто ответил рыцарь.</p>
<p>— Угу. А как ты отличаешь добро от зла? — не унимался демон.</p>
<p>— Мое сердце подскажет, — с достоинством ответил Кэлен и отпил вина.</p>
<p>— О, да, я это уже слышал миллион раз. А потом люди начинают делать глупости, — скривился демон, — ну вот сам посуди — когда людям на голову обрушиваются несчастья, что-то я не видел, чтобы хоть чье-то сердце шептало, что это к добру. Все начинают жаловаться и проклинать свою судьбу. Но самое интересное начинается потом — когда они смогли что-то преодолеть в себе, чего-то добиться, люди часто вспоминают эти времена с благодарностью. Так что это — добро или зло?</p>
<p>— Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло, — так говорят, — ответил юноша.</p>
<p>Кроули ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— Да, только говорят уже после того, как все случилось.</p>
<p>По наблюдениям Кроули получалось, что его деяния, направленные изначально на искушения, в некоторых случаях делали людей сильнее и более того — даже укрепляли в вере. Так что же он делал на самом деле? И что тогда есть добро и что есть зло? Кроули всегда было интересно порассуждать об этом, жаль ангела не было, чтобы поддержать беседу.</p>
<p>Кэлен задумался. Некоторое время они сидели молча.</p>
<p>— Наверное, в конечном счете, добро — то, что делает нас лучше, — проговорил, наконец, он.</p>
<p>— Может быть. Еще бы знать, где этот конечный счет… — ответил Кроули. Они оба уже достаточно захмелели, чтобы начать вести философские беседы.</p>
<p>— А зачем ты, здесь сидишь? — вдруг спросил рыцарь.</p>
<p>— Видишь ли, я облюбовал эту башню и поселился здесь, надеясь, что смогу обрести покой, — и грустно добавил, упершись подбородком в руку, — похоже, не получилось.<br/>Интересно, зачем он это все рассказывает? Обнаружив пустой бокал, Кроули подлил ещё вина. Демону хотелось просто с кем-то поболтать. В этом отношении он прекрасно понимал ту русалку в озере.</p>
<p> — Покой? — переспросил рыцарь.</p>
<p>Кроули тяжело вздохнул. Как ему объяснить? И зачем вообще объяснять? Наверное, он уже слишком много выпил.</p>
<p>— Скажи, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?</p>
<p>— Нет, — зардевшись ответил юноша, — я думаю, мне предначертан духовный путь.<br/>Кроули закатил глаза и тут же вставил шпильку:</p>
<p>— Да, но целоваться-то все-таки полез…</p>
<p>Молодой человек снова вспыхнул и хотел ответить что-то гневное, но Кроули перебил:</p>
<p>— Да ладно, твои благородные намерения тебе там зачтутся, — с этими словами он неопределенно ткнул пальцем вверх, — ничего ведь катастрофического не произошло, так? И моя шкура, кстати, не ядовита.</p>
<p>И тут же продолжил, не дав оппоненту вставить ни слова:</p>
<p>— Так вот. Хотя бы постарайся представить, что ты очень сильно влюбился в девушку, но она знатна и богата, принцесса, можно сказать, а ты — бедный и грязный нищий. Какие у тебя шансы? Никаких. Едва ли она даже захочет с тобой общаться достаточно долго. И что остается делать? Забиться в какую-нибудь глушь, постараться все забыть и успокоится.</p>
<p>— Ты непохож на грязного нищего, — заметил юноша, окинув взглядом богатую одежду демона и изящный серебряный кулон на шее.</p>
<p>— Я в переносном смысле, просто, чтобы понятнее было, — ответил Кроули, начиная жалеть, что вообще завел этот разговор. Чем ему поможет простой смертный? Разве ему вообще хоть кто-то может помочь?</p>
<p>— Все забыть? Я думаю, не выйдет, — после минутного раздумья ответил молодой рыцарь, — если любовь настоящая — не выйдет. Но тот, кто может так любить, очевидно, сам достоин любви. Нужно просто делать все, что в твоих силах.</p>
<p>«Да что они все заладили», — в отчаянии подумал Кроули. Старайся — не старайся. Кому нужен демон?</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что нет. Если от тебя… отреклась собственная мать, кому еще ты можешь быть нужен?</p>
<p>Кэлен поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в золотистые глаза.</p>
<p>— Посмотри на меня. Я круглый сирота. Я не знаю причин, по которым меня оставили на пороге храма. Возможно, лишний рот было не прокормить. Меня воспитал настоятель монастыря. Три года назад он умер, я остался один во всем мире. И думал, что никому не нужен. Мог ли я думать, что когда-нибудь стану рыцарем? Да еще, чтобы сам молодой король Артур проводил моё посвящение? Если бы я опустил тогда руки, где бы я сейчас был? Господь милостив.</p>
<p>Кроули чуть не зашипел.</p>
<p>— Ради… кого угодно, не рассказывай мне про милость Господа.</p>
<p>Рыцарь пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь верить в Господа — не верь. Поверь хотя бы в себя.</p>
<p>Последний бокал был допит молча.</p>
<p>— Ладно, тебе пора, если хочешь вернуться в деревню до темноты, — сказал демон, глядя в пространство, — и, кстати, можешь забрать свой доспех. Или любой другой с лестницы. Без разницы. Выбирай.</p>
<p>— Мне чужого не нужно, — сказал рыцарь, и поколебавшись, добавил, — и спасибо.</p>
<p>— За что? — в недоумении спросил чародей.</p>
<p>— За встречу. Я сегодня кое-что понял, — ответил Кэлен.</p>
<p>Кроули скривился.</p>
<p>— Ой ли? Я, надеюсь, ты понял, что нельзя быть таким легковерным? Будь на моем месте кое-кто другой — все могло закончится намного хуже. Для тебя.</p>
<p>— Я понял, — с достоинством ответил молодой человек, — что в первую очередь нельзя доверять своим предрассудкам.</p>
<p>Забрав свой доспех, он спустился вниз. Дверь была открыта. Неподалеку его ждала невесть откуда взявшаяся лошадь, которую он потерял в первый свой приход.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Привет!<p>— Привет! Хорошо, что ты прилетел.</p>
<p>Большой рыбий хвост радостно ударил по воде, вызвав небольшую волну на идеально гладком зеркале озера. День был на удивление тихим.</p>
<p>Кроули развалился на скале, облокотившись спиной о выступ и смотрел сверху вниз на русалку.</p>
<p>— Слушай, вот скажи мне, а почему ты просто не подошла к нему и не спросила?</p>
<p>— Боялась, — нахмурившись ответила водная дева. В теплых красках заходящего солнца она выглядела почти, как обычный человек. Если, разумеется, не обращать внимание на нижнюю часть туловища.</p>
<p>— Боялась, что он никогда не сможет ответить тебе? — уточнил Кроули.</p>
<p>Русалка со вздохом кивнула.</p>
<p>— Ты не представляешь, сколько столетий я жалею об этом. Каждый раз воображаю, как бы все могло сложиться, не будь во мне столько отчаяния. А что теперь? Вечность одиночества. Хорошо, хоть ты со мной разговариваешь. Но однажды тебе надоест, и ты уйдешь. А я останусь.</p>
<p>Мука в зеленых глазах была такой ощутимой, что, казалось, если выпустить ее на свободу, она немедленно расплавит всю скалу.</p>
<p>— А почему тебя так наказали? — Кроули терзало профессиональное любопытство. Раньше с русалками он никогда не сталкивался.</p>
<p>— Какой-то важный рыбий демон решил, что я должна быть хозяйкой этого озера, пока не развоплощусь. Получается, что нужно, чтобы кто-то меня убил? Смертные если и видят, то только пугаются.</p>
<p>Вдруг она с интересом посмотрела на демона.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а ты мог бы меня развоплотить?</p>
<p>Кроули поморщился. Дагон. Вместо того, чтобы найти всех своих мелких водных духов и заставить их работать как следует, проще посадить сюда чью-то душу — и пускай мучается.</p>
<p> — Э, нет. Если я тебя развоплощу, еще неизвестно, где ты окажешься после этого. В аду, поверь, ничуть не лучше. Тут хотя бы вид хороший. А вот для того, чтобы ты попала хотя бы в чистилище…</p>
<p>Внезапно он понял, кто мог бы ей помочь. Но его здесь нет и никогда не будет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Принцесса и рыцарь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Спустя неделю.</i>
</p>
<p>Кроули разбудил звон разбитого стекла.</p>
<p>Рыцари демона, конечно же, немного развлекали. Их приходы добавляли динамику в спокойное течение жизни, однако, Кроули сильно досаждало одно обстоятельство. Спасители принцессы предпочитали переночевать в деревне и с утра пораньше ехать к башне. Змей, как известно, любил поспать, поэтому эти утренние визиты ему порядком надоели.</p>
<p>Проснувшись, он обнаружил разбитое окно и довольно увесистый булыжник, к которому была приделана записка, гласящая, что если он немедленно не отпустит принцессу, то его ждет… далее следовал длинные перечень кар, которые обязательно обрушатся на его темную голову.</p>
<p>Чаша терпения переполнилась. Бить окна? Это уже беспредел.</p>
<p>— Хорош-шо, — в ярости прошипел демон, — хотите принцес-с-су, ну что ж, вы её получите.</p>
<p>Как известно, ангелы, равно как и демоны, пола не имеют, если только не приложат определенных усилий. Кроули привык к своему мужскому обличью на земле, но это не значит, что он не мог приложить усилия в прямо противоположном направлении. Так что, обещая встречу с принцессой, он вовсе не шутил. А учитывая еще и то, что он был чрезвычайно зол, несчастного рыцаря явно не ожидало ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время после того, как вновь прибывший рыцарь запустил камнем в окно, дверь башни гостеприимно отворилась сама собой. Рыцарь — довольно плотный и высокий молодой человек с холодными серыми глазами и надменным выражением лица — подошел и заглянул внутрь. Наверх уходила лестница, по бокам которой стояли, как ему показалось, вооруженные рыцари. Он вынул меч и приготовился пробиваться. Едва он ступил на лестницу, рыцари напали, не давая пройти дальше. По ходу боя выяснилось, что это всего лишь доспехи, которые двигаются не иначе, как при помощи колдовства. Расшвыряв всех противников, и решив, что они не представляют больше никакой опасности, рыцарь стал подниматься наверх, не обращая внимания на то, что творится позади него. А зря. </p>
<p>Повреждения и вмятины выправились сами собой, доспехи снова собрались как положено и заняли прежние места, злорадно поджидая возвращения своего обидчика.</p>
<p>Поднявшись по лестнице, рыцарь зашел в небольшую комнатку и увидел стройную фигуру сидящей на стуле девушки. Принцесса — а рыцарь, разумеется, решил, что это была именно она– была одета в богатое черное платье, на груди висел старинный серебряный медальон тонкой работы, по плечам рассыпалась копна рыжих волос. На голову была наброшена тонкая вуаль, закрывавшая глаза. Изящные руки связаны веревкой.</p>
<p>Рыцарь освободил девушку, которая елейным голоском сообщила ему, что ее здесь держит в плену очень злой колдун, морит голодом, но в данный момент — о, как же повезло благородному рыцарю — его не было. Поэтому бежать нужно как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>По пути вниз жаждущие мщения доспехи спокойно пропустили девушку, но на рыцаре попытались отыграться, в результате чего на его теле прибавилось несколько синяков.</p>
<p>Спустившись вниз, молодой человек хотел было посадить принцессу на лошадь, которая этому вдруг решительно воспротивилась. Еле приструнив вредничающее животное и усадив, наконец, спасенную девушку, рыцарь внезапно получил самую настоящую истерику. Дама заявила, что забыла в башне одну свою ценную вещь, она ей дорога как память и, пока рыцарь не принесет ей небольшой кисет, лежащий на столе, она никуда не поедет.</p>
<p>Мысленно ругаясь, мужчина пошел снова в башню. Если бы он догадался в этот момент оглянуться, то увидел бы зазмеившуюся на тонких губах улыбку, очевидно, не предвещавшую ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>В очередной раз расшвыряв доспехи, одному из которых все-таки удалось его пребольно лягнуть, он отправился наверх. Увидев злосчастный кисет, он взял его со стола. В тот же миг оттуда выполз огромный паук, недолго думая, перебрался на руку и злобно уставился на непрошенного гостя всеми своими глазами. Сбросив мерзкую тварь, рыцарь развернулся, но только для того, чтобы встретиться с целой стаей невесть откуда взявшихся летучих мышей, имеющих явно агрессивные намерения. Когда он, наконец, пробился к выходу на лестницу, доспехи были загажены летучими мышами, а по ноге резво взбиралась пара пауков, норовя заползти через любую щель внутрь и добраться до тела. Лестница встретила несчастного громким писком и голодным взглядом множества довольно жирных крыс. И откуда только взялись все эти адские твари?</p>
<p>В довершение всех бед, уже на самом выходе из башни один подлый доспех сумел-таки поставить подножку, в результате чего рыцарь, вместо того, чтобы с гордым видом победителя достойно выйти, позорно выкатился со страшным лязгом и не менее страшными ругательствами, попутно стряхивая с себя намертво прицепившихся пауков.</p>
<p>Лошадь испугалась громких звуков и сочла за лучшее выдвинуться в ближайшее селение, не дожидаясь хозяина. Все уговоры сидящей на лошади принцессы притормозить совершенно непостижимым образом действовали наоборот — лошадь только ускорялась. Гневный окрик хозяина заставил её, наконец, остановится, и Кроули вынуждена была терпеть неприятное соседство.</p>
<p>Где-то через полчаса скучной езды принцесса всерьез стала подумывать о том, не пора ли превратиться в нечто непотребное. Однако, нашелся вариант получше. Незаметный щелчок изящными длинными пальцами — и из-за шиворота рыцаря выползла довольно крупная личинка. Через минуту пара десятков жирных личинок резво расползалась по доспехам. Тишину лесной дороги нарушил оглушительный женский визг.</p>
<p>С большим трудом они, наконец, добрались до селения. Там принцесса изнемогающим голосом напомнила, что колдун морил ее голодом, поэтому, основательно не подкрепившись, дальше она не поедет. Пришлось везти ее в местный трактир. Нервная система рыцаря, равно как и его гордость, пребывали в довольно плачевном состоянии. Последней каплей стал очередной каприз девушки, требующей приготовить еду специально для неё, а также горькие жалобы на отсутствие должных манер и надлежащего с ней обхождения со стороны её спасителя. Уж Кроули-то прекрасно знал, на какие слабые места следует надавить. Нервы окончательно сдали. Рыцарь занес руку для хорошей оплеухи, призванной привести зарвавшуюся девицу в чувство. Принцесса чудесно извернулась неуловимым змеиным движением, в результате чего оплеуха досталась здоровенному волосатому детине, проходящему мимо с кружкой эля, большая часть которого вылилась на пол. Пострадавший медленно повернулся и пристально уставился на своего обидчика. Когда послышался треск ломаемого о чью-то голову стула, Кроули в трактире уже не было. Доспех, подло покинувший своего хозяина в самый разгар драки, занял почетное место на лестнице башни.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, ты что творишь! — возмущенно возопил Кроули, внезапно обрызганный ударом большого хвоста о воду, — ты же это нарочно!<p>Русалка хихикнула.</p>
<p>— Я демон! Твое начальство, можно сказать! Ты должна мне поклоняться и благоговеть передо мной! — Кроули стряхнул с себя брызги.</p>
<p>— Что за молодежь пошла? Никакого уважения! — продолжал ворчать он.</p>
<p>Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, дева скрылась под водой, затем вынырнула чуть поодаль, показала язык и была такова.</p>
<p>Ах, так? Ладно. Превратившись в большого змея, он сполз вниз и занял тот большой камень возле берега, на котором любила сидеть девушка во время их бесед. Пусть только попробует вернуться.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время послышался тихий плеск. Змей, свернувшийся кольцами и греющий на солнце свои бока, поднял голову.</p>
<p>На него взирали очень удивленные глаза.</p>
<p>— Ну что, мес-с-с-то-то занято? Будеш-ш-шь теперь знать, как брыс-с-сгаться!</p>
<p> –Так это ты что ли? — спросила дева.</p>
<p>— Ну, я.</p>
<p>— О! — девушка, кажется, пришла в полный восторг, — вот это да! Так ты, наверное, хорошо плаваешь? А давай наперегонки!</p>
<p>— Вот уж нет! Даже не думай! Вода холодная, я пробовал. А мы, змеи, любим тепло, — проворчал демон.</p>
<p>— Ну пожалуйста!</p>
<p>— Нет! — Кроули был неприступен.</p>
<p>— Ну и ладно! — с этими словами русалка развернулась и со всей силы ударила по воде своим хвостом, полностью окатив несчастного змея холодной водой.</p>
<p>— Вот мерз-с-с-авка! — прошипел тот и начал сползать в воду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Змей снова лежал, растянувшись на камнях, и пытался отогреть несколько замерзшее в холодной воде тело. Разумеется, русалку он не догнал. Рыбы — ладно, полурыбы, плавают все-таки быстрее.</p>
<p>Рядом вновь послышался всплеск.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, прости меня, — жалобно протянула русалка, — я больше не буду.<br/>Кроули отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Ну правда, не буду. Просто… я вспомнила, как когда-то мы резвились с подругами.</p>
<p>— С-с-сколько ж тебе лет-то было?</p>
<p>— Пятнадцать, — девушка протянула руку и с опаской погладила чешуйчатый бок.</p>
<p>Если бы змей мог закатить глаза, он бы их, разумеется, закатил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ангел и дракон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я тебя выкупил из тюрьмы, поэтому заткнись и собирай своих людей. Чем больше, тем лучше, — тихо говорил человек с холодными серыми глазами. Одет он был как рыцарь, только без доспехов.</p>
<p>Разбойник с внушительной рыжей бородой опасливо покосился на своего высокомерного спасителя.</p>
<p>— Там точно нет дракона?</p>
<p>— Да что ты заладил, в конце концов, — не выдержал рыцарь и повысил голос, — сказки всякие будет мне тут рассказывать. Пошли, иначе сдам обратно!</p>
<p>И процедил сквозь зубы:</p>
<p>— Они у меня поплатятся!</p>
<p>Кто такие «они» разбойник решил не уточнять. Себе дороже.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули сидел на верху башни, любовался красотой вечернего пейзажа и рассуждал. Ну хорошо, допустим. Допустим, он действительно влюбился в ангела. Демон сжал руку в кулак. Как же его так угораздило-то? Оглядываясь назад, он все более отчетливо понимал, что шансов избежать этого было немного. Честно говоря, вообще никаких. С самого начала все решила встреча на стене Эдема. Как же давно это было…<p>Очнувшись через некоторое время от путешествий по закоулкам памяти, Кроули огляделся.</p>
<p>Внезапно на дороге, ведущей на полуостров, показалась группа людей.</p>
<p>Что-то новенькое? Кроули присмотрелся повнимательнее. Впереди ехал смутно знакомый рыцарь на коне и в полном боевом доспехе. Странным было то, что его сопровождала толпа разношерстных и чем попало вооруженных людей. В рыцаре демон опознал своего недавнего «спасителя», оставленного им в кабаке. Среди сопровождающего его сброда выделялся человек со знакомой рыжей бородой. Такое сотрудничество показалось демону интересным. Кроули решил не торопить события, спустился в башню и пристроился к окну, выходящему на дорогу.</p>
<p>Разбойники тем временем окружили башню, а рыцарь подъехал ко входу. Он спешился, попробовал открыть дверь и потерпел неудачу. Тогда за дело взялись помощники. Двое из них уже тащили бревно.</p>
<p>Кроули такой наглости не ожидал. Позвольте, а поговорить?</p>
<p>Пока демон придумывал, как остудить пыл не в меру ретивых вояк, события приняли неожиданный оборот.</p>
<p>В тот момент, когда башню сотряс первый удар в дверь, на дороге показался еще один рыцарь. Он был в светлых доспехах, сверху был наброшен отороченный мехом белый плащ. Кроули присмотрелся внимательнее. Азирафель?! Здесь? Сердце на секунду замерло и, словно опомнившись, забилось с удвоенной силой.</p>
<p>Тем временем внизу разыгралась немая сцена. Рыцарь и разбойники глазели на Азирафеля, а он — на них.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Двумя часами ранее…</i>
</p>
<p>Ангел заехал в селение с целью немного передохнуть от утомительного путешествия верхом, подкрепиться, а заодно расспросить местное население. Еда оказалась не такой уж и плохой, а вот с расспросами никак не клеилось. Хозяин трактира бурчал что-то невнятное: чудовище, мол, их не донимает, наоборот, распугало всех разбойников и вообще, шёл бы ты, рыцарь, туда, откуда пришёл. А то собирай их тут потом по болотам, одежду выдавай, в город отправляй… А рыцари нынче агрессивные пошли, давеча, вот, драку тут один устроил… Толку никакого, токмо сплошной убыток… Стул вот новый нужен. Да и чудище злить не следует, пусть живет себе…</p>
<p>Так и не добившись ни от кого ничего более вразумительного, Азирафель было заподозрил, что селение заколдовано, но нет — ни демонических, ни ангельских чудес в селении точно не было. И в то же время рыцарей здесь явно не жаловали. В полном недоумении ангел отправился дальше, исполнившись твердой решимости выяснить, что происходит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рыцарь, наконец, отошел от башни и двинулся навстречу ангелу, что-то говоря по дороге. К сожалению, Кроули не мог расслышать ни слова. Оставалось лишь наблюдать. Вслед за рыцарем подтянулся и главарь. Ангелу, похоже, предложили убраться по добру по-здорову. Азирафель ожидаемо отказался. Кроули мысленно застонал.</p>
<p>Главарь подозвал еще одного разбойника, который снял лук, вложил стрелу и наставил на ангела. Назревали неприятности.</p>
<p>Кроули щелкнул пальцами. Туман, собирающийся над озером, потянулся к башне и довольно резво переполз на сушу.</p>
<p>Ну что ж, пришло время действовать. Но сначала — ангел. Не дай… кто-нибудь, начнет творить чудеса. Только этого еще здесь не хватало.</p>
<p>Растерявшиеся разбойники, перестав что-либо видеть дальше вытянутой руки, начали перекрикиваться.</p>
<p>Азирафель, внезапно оказавшись в густом тумане, осторожно постарался отъехать назад по дороге. Маневр прервала чья-то рука с тонкими красивыми пальцами. Вынырнув из тумана, она ухватила лошадь под уздцы.</p>
<p>— Кроули! — выдохнул Азирафель, увидев, наконец, рыжую макушку.</p>
<p>— Ангел, пожалуйста, просто побудь здесь и ни во что не ввязывайся. Очень тебя прошу. Не твори никаких чудес. Уверяю тебя, я не собираюсь никого убивать.</p>
<p>— Что тут происходит?</p>
<p>— Потом, все потом.</p>
<p>Кроули успокаивающим жестом положил свою руку на руку ангела. Рука Азирафеля была мягкая и приятная, отпускать ее не хотелось. Кроули, наконец, отцепился и исчез в тумане.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время откуда-то раздался полный ужаса вопль, и все затихло. Потерянные в густом тумане люди поднимали свое оружие, какое у них было и начинали нервно озираться. Никто уже громко не кричал. Внезапно с другой стороны снова послышался вопль. И еще.</p>
<p>Хуже всего была неизвестность. Предводитель разбойников выругался. Он так и знал, что не стоило сюда соваться. Попытавшись хотя бы приблизительно сориентироваться, он стал медленно продвигаться назад к дороге. Этот выскочка, конечно, обещал ему заплатить, если дело выгорит, однако в данных обстоятельствах бородач решил, что одностороннее расторжение контракта будет явно предпочтительнее. Ну его к лешему, пусть сам разбирается с этой чертовщиной.</p>
<p>В это время рыцарь скрипел зубами. Весь план летел к чертям. Что делать, было непонятно. Нанятые им разбойники, если кто еще остался в живых, скорее всего, уже разбежались. Что же он скажет своей любимой Кристин? Вообще как-то глупо вышло. Поспорил с этим неотесанным олухом — братцем невесты, а потом гордость не позволила отступить. Наобещал с три короба – подвиг, спасенная принцесса, шкура дракона… </p>
<p>Внезапно он почувствовал, что что-то достаточно большое и гибкое обвивает его ноги. Тщетно пытаясь удержать равновесие, он взмахнул руками. Бесполезный меч упал, издав глухой звук. Из тумана появилась змеиная морда, а вслед за ней и остальное туловище. Черный с красноватым брюшком дракон пристально рассматривал поверженного врага, ухмылялся и крепко держал своим чешуйчатым хвостом.</p>
<p>— Ну что, получил мою ш-ш-шкуру? Ещ-ще раз увижу — пеняй на с-с-себя, — прошипело чудовище, гипнотизируя взглядом янтарных глаз. После этого перед глазами все закружилось и рыцарь провалился в пустоту.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут он очнулся на холодном полу. Над ним склонилось изумленное лицо Кристин.</p>
<p>— Томас, что случилось? Как ты здесь оказался? И почему… в таком виде?</p>
<p>Почувствовав дискомфорт, он немного приподнял голову и обнаружил, что он лежит в доме своей невесты совершенно голый.</p>
<p>Рыжебородый главарь уже несуществующей шайки, наконец, обнаружил дорогу, но тут же наткнулся на «светлого рыцаря» — так он называл его про себя. Тот спокойно сидел на своей лошади, и, казалось, просто ждал, когда все закончится.</p>
<p>Разбойник посмотрел в глаза цвета летнего неба и подумал о том, что с него хватит. Может, он и был безграмотным, но далеко не дураком. Первый раз жизнь ему сделала намек при встрече с драконом. Второй раз — здесь. Третьего раза он, пожалуй, ждать не будет. Отправится на родину, женится на хорошей девушке, обзаведется хозяйством….</p>
<p>Медленно миновав рыцаря, бородач развернулся в сторону дороги и пустился наутек.</p>
<p>Туман, наконец, рассеялся.</p>
<p>Азирафель спешился и подошел к башне. Вся шайка, включая рыцаря, куда-то делась. Ангел не хотел знать куда именно, просто надеялся, что Кроули сдержит слово и не причинит им большого вреда. Кстати, где же он?</p>
<p>— Ну зравс-с-ствуй! — раздалось за спиной.</p>
<p>Азирафель вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел довольно ухмыляющегося дракона. Что-то в этом чудище было слишком знакомо. Если убрать крылья, этого змея он уже точно видел…</p>
<p>— Кроули? — неуверенно позвал ангел.</p>
<p>— Узнал-таки… Ангел, рад тебя видеть, — Кроули принял свой обычный вид и, довольно улыбаясь, щелкнул пальцами. Дверь открылась, — извини за эту заварушку, как-то не очень гостеприимно вышло. Но я, надеюсь, ты не убивать меня пришел? Брось, я тебе ещё пригожусь. Заходи на огонек, а то я тут скучаю в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Азирафель, казалось, тоже рад был встрече, однако нерешительно топтался на пороге. Наконец, он обвиняющим жестом указал на демона:</p>
<p>— Это ты тут похищаешь невинных девушек и изводишь рыцарей?</p>
<p>— Ангел, ну когда ты перестанешь верить всем слухам, которые распускают обо мне смертные? — обиженно ответил Кроули, развернулся и, воплощая оскорбленное достоинство, стал подниматься по лестнице. Сможет ли когда-нибудь Азирафель перестать думать о нем хуже, чем он того заслуживает?</p>
<p>— О, Кроули, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто люди действительно говорят…</p>
<p>Тут взор ангела наткнулся на доспехи, стоящие словно стражи вдоль лестницы.</p>
<p>— Что ты с ними сделал? — требовательно спросил он.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, съел! — ответил демон и, предваряя следующий вопрос, добавил, — и принцессу тоже съел, после чего она самым наглым образом предложила мне себя в качестве прислуги.</p>
<p>— Кроули!.. — вздохнул ангел.</p>
<p>— Можешь поставить пока свои доспехи рядом, хватит уже мучится, — предложил демон.</p>
<p>Азирафель с удовольствием последовал его совету и избавился от тяжелого и неудобного железа.</p>
<p>— Ну, а тебя-то что сюда привело? — поинтересовался змей.</p>
<p>— В связи с упорно ходящими слухами о каком-то драконе, похищающем девушек я получил задание проверить, что здесь происходит, и уничтожить чудовище.</p>
<p>— Будешь меня уничтожать? — подняв бровь, ехидно спросил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Да не хотелось бы, — промямлил ангел, старательно отводя взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ну тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем. Не в первый же раз, да? — подмигнул демон, чем вызвал нервное подергивание плеч у своего собеседника.</p>
<p>Приведя Азирафеля в комнату, он разжег камин, материализовал на столе бокалы, позаимствовал из соседнего селения немного еды и достал кувшин с вином.</p>
<p>— Ангел, тут оказалось неплохое вино, я тебя, так и быть, угощу, — примирительно сказал демон, — а заодно и побеседуем, давно ведь не виделись.</p>
<p>Ангел вздохнул. В принципе, все было ясно. Демон просто развлекается. Азирафель за минувшие тысячелетия успел выучить характер Кроули. Сильно беспокоится было не о чем.</p>
<p>Ангел в нерешительности застыл посреди комнаты.</p>
<p>–Кроули, мне, наверное, нужно уйти. Доберусь до деревни, там переночую и вернусь на юг.</p>
<p>Кроули хотел взять бокал, но рука безвольно опустилась.</p>
<p>— Ангел, что случилось? На улице почти ночь, куда ты… Что-то не так?</p>
<p>Азирафель очень внимательно смотрел на свои руки.</p>
<p>— Нет, все хорошо, спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему? Мы не виделись сто лет! Сто лет, ангел! Неужели нам нечего рассказать друг другу? — демон в отчаянии встал и стал ходить по маленькой комнате.</p>
<p>Азирафель ничего не отвечал.</p>
<p>— Я… скучал по тебе, — еле слышно прошептал Кроули, подойдя к окну и глядя на озеро. Затем он сжал руки в кулаки и тряхнул рыжими локонами.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — ровным голосом сказал он, достал из укромного места бережно хранимые для ангела свитки и положил их перед ним на стол.</p>
<p>— Вот, приберег для тебя, ты же любишь всякие такие древности. Может, тебе понравится… Счастливого пути.</p>
<p>С этими словами Кроули поднялся наверх и развернул свои крылья.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Азирафель стоял и смотрел на свитки. На душе по непонятной причине скребли кошки. Он ведь не должен проводить время с демоном, так? Тогда почему он чувствует себя таким виноватым? Наконец, он очнулся, развернул один из свитков и тут же охнул. Кельтская магия — о таком сокровище в его коллекции можно было только мечтать. И Кроули бережно сохранил их — для него. Кошачьи когти превратились в тигриные.</p>
<p>Он ведь обрадовался, встретив здесь Кроули. Но было страшно. Из-за этого непонятного страха он целых сто лет буквально бегал от демона. И вот теперь судьба все-таки опять свела их вместе.</p>
<p>«Я скучал по тебе». Азирафель наконец, набрался мужества признаться себе, что тоже скучал. И боялся он, разумеется не Кроули — тот никогда не причинял ангелу вреда. Гавриил? Но начальство не следило за своим эмиссаром на Земле — главное, чтобы отчеты поступали вовремя, да не превышался лимит чудес. Тогда чего же он боялся? Внезапно ангел стал противен сам себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Грустишь?</p>
<p>— Грущу, — ответил Кроули коллеге по несчастью, распластавшись на камнях.</p>
<p>Выплеснув хотя бы часть своего горя в яростных взмахах крыльев, демон нашел знакомый утес. Русалка оказалась кстати.</p>
<p>–Я уже ничего не могу сделать, а ты еще можешь, — ответила водная дева, вплетая в волосы водоросли.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли, –горестно вздохнул демон, — на что я только надеялся?</p>
<p>Неужели он теперь не заслуживает даже разговора? Раньше все было по-другому. Что же случилось? С ангелом? С ним самим?</p>
<p>— Не сдавайся! — водная дева посмотрела куда-то вверх и, подмигнув Кроули, с плеском скрылась в глубине.</p>
<p>Демон поднял голову. Послышался шелест и обзор заслонили мощные ангельские крылья.</p>
<p>— Вот ты где, — с облегчением выдохнул Азирафель, приземляясь на скалу.</p>
<p>Белые волосы ангела в лунном свете отливали серебром.</p>
<p>— Кроули, я… — Азирафель запнулся и впился взглядом в камень по ногами, судорожно пытаясь подобрать слова, — я подумал, что могу себе позволить небольшой отпуск. В конце концов, борьба с чудовищем требует времени, не так ли?</p>
<p>Ангел, наконец, осмелился поднять голову и чуть не утонул в сияющем золоте. Демон сел и смотрел на него, широко распахнув светящиеся глаза. Выражение лица было таким, как будто Кроули все еще не верил, что ангел перед ним не является причудливой игрой лунного света и его не в меру разгулявшегося воображения.</p>
<p>— И сп-пасибо тебе з-за свитки, — ангел вдруг стал заикаться, — они бесценны для меня.</p>
<p>Кроули, казалось, наконец поверил в реальность Азирафеля и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, ангел. Ну что, полетаем? Где ты еще так вот сможешь?</p>
<p>С этими словами он расправил свои крылья, оглянулся на Азирафеля, приглашая его следовать за ним, и взмыл в воздух. Под скалой послышался всплеск и ангелу показалось, что на него из воды смотрит чье-то улыбающееся лицо.</p>
<p>«Почудится же», — подумал он, тряхнув головой, и поспешил догонять Кроули.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Беседа затянулась далеко за полночь. Азирафель разомлел и с удовольствием смеялся над красочными рассказами Кроули о принцессе и рыцарях.</p>
<p>— Ангел, умоляю тебя, я же видел, что это за люди, — отвечал Кроули на ворчание Азирафеля по поводу негуманного обращения с рыцарями, — и это ты называешь плохим обращением? Половина из них жаждала получить в жены настоящую принцессу, ради высокого положения в обществе, а другая просто надеялась на щедрое вознаграждение. Поверь мне, я мотивы людей умею различать, да и ты ведь тоже, не так ли?</p>
<p>Азирафель вынужден был согласиться.</p>
<p>Спать ангел ожидаемо отказался, вцепившись в свои свитки, поэтому Кроули просто усадил его поближе к камину. Сам же демон лег и, завернувшись в теплую шкуру, стал любоваться читающим ангелом, пока не задремал.</p>
<p>Следующий день прошел также в разговорах — им было что обсудить. В конце дня демон потащил ангела на верх башни. Наконец, тот увидел, где они находится, при свете дня. Перед взором Азирафеля открылся удивительный вид на вытянутое, окруженное горными грядами озеро. Другой конец длинного и относительно узкого водоема, возле которого и находилось ближайшее селение, был не виден.</p>
<p>— Что мне нравится, так это полное безлюдье. Я люблю посидеть вечером наверху, — сказал Кроули, — при хорошей погоде на закате здесь становится удивительно красиво.<br/>Кроули отвернулся, глядя на спокойную гладь Лох-Шила.</p>
<p>Азирафель смотрел на точеный профиль. Он только теперь в полной мере осознал, как соскучился по своему…врагу? Нет, Кроули никогда не был его врагом, хотя и должен был. Другу? Но они не могут быть друзьями… Мысли в панике снова побежали по привычному замкнутому кругу. Если бы они могли, следуя привычному ходу, протаптывать дорожки, в голове несчастного ангела образовался бы уже целый тракт. Однако, он рад был находится здесь, и возвращаться обратно совсем не хотелось. А хотелось подойти и обнять Кроули, уткнувшись носом в пылающие в последних лучах заходящего Солнца огненные пряди волос. Разумеется, он этого не сделает. Так кто же они друг другу?</p>
<p>Размышления ангела прервал сам предмет его панических дум:</p>
<p>— А здесь русалка, между прочим, есть.</p>
<p>— Кто? — пришел в себя ангел, — Русалка? Кроули, ты это серьезно?</p>
<p>— Абсолютно. Я с ней даже подружился, можно сказать. Ведем беседы под Луной, — ответил демон, — ей одиноко здесь.</p>
<p>— Беседы ведете? — переспросил Азирафель. В душе что-то неприятно засвербело.</p>
<p> — Ну да… О лю… о жизни, знаешь ли. Хочешь, познакомлю?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прошло несколько дней — в разговорах за бокалом вина, посиделках у камина, прогулках в горы и полетах при свете Луны. Азирафель постепенно оценил своеобразную красоту и покой этого места. Иногда ему чудилось, что он попал в некий первозданный затерянный мир, отгороженный от всего человечества плотной завесой чьих-то чар, и здесь можно находится столько, сколько он пожелает — и по непонятной причине он желал. Ангела тянуло к Кроули, как мотылька на пламя свечи. Это вызывало смятение и заставляло нервничать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Был один из тех — теперь уже редких — ясных и солнечных дней, которые щедрое лето дарит на прощание перед тем, как окончательно уйти, скрывшись за плотной завесой дождей. Гладкое зеркало озера в золотой оправе осеннего леса отражало бездонную чистоту неба. Прозрачный воздух давал заглянуть почти за горизонт, казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и увидишь прячущиеся вдали горы, озера, селения, а за ними — море…</p>
<p>Солнце, впервые за неделю чувствуя себя полноправным хозяином, дразнило, ласкало, гладило своим теплом, играло огненными бликами в рыжих прядях. Небо же словно в отместку — ах, вот ты как, ну смотри же, что я могу — беззастенчиво забралось в обычно более светлые глаза ангела, и они сияли теперь синей бездной, не давая Кроули дышать.</p>
<p>Ловко карабкаясь по скалам, демон периодически останавливался и поджидал непривыкшего к таким прогулкам пыхтящего ангела, который ни в какую не хотел использовать чудо и потихоньку лез самостоятельно. К вершине подъем стал особенно трудным.</p>
<p>Демон протянул руку:</p>
<p>— Держись за меня.</p>
<p>Азирафель понял, что без помощи ему не справится, и подал руку Кроули. Наконец, они оказались на вершине самой высокой из гор, окружавших озеро.</p>
<p>Все еще держась за руки, они стояли, подставляя лицо ветру и наслаждаясь той особенной тишиной, величественностью и покоем, которые обычно живут в горах, если их не спугнуть неуместным шумом обыденности.</p>
<p>Стоя среди древних скал и оглядывая расстилающийся впереди мир, невольно начинаешь чувствовать себя причастным к вечности. Ангел и демон и так были существами бессмертными, но момент близости был так хрупок…</p>
<p>Кроули почти не дышал, не желая спугнуть ангела — тот мог опомнится слишком быстро.</p>
<p>«Это не правильно!» — в панике думал Азирафель, но руки не убирал. Здесь, на вершине, с ясностью можно было почувствовать нечто большее, чем стереотипные мнения и въевшиеся привычки. И это большее тихо шептало что-то совсем иное, настойчиво прерывая бессмысленный топот привычных мыслей. Ангел повернулся и посмотрел на Кроули. </p>
<p>Взгляды встретились. Азирафель невольно залюбовался медово-золотыми переливами необычных глаз своего спутника.</p>
<p>Кроули медленно поднял руку ангела, наклонился и очень легко и нежно поцеловал. Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Пусть сердится, все равно без его помощи не слезет вниз — думал демон, наблюдая за заливающимся краской возмущенным ангелом. Что он себе позволяет? Очевидно, далеко не всё, что хотел бы. Он больше не отпустит ангела надолго, и что бы ни случилось, где бы тот ни был — обязательно найдет. Просто будет рядом. Если нельзя по-другому — пусть будет так. Кроули просто сделает все, что в его силах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Разумеется, идиллия не могла продолжаться долго.</p>
<p>Спустя две недели ангел все-таки засобирался в дорогу. Кроули и сам понимал, что так не будет продолжаться вечно, но перспектива встречаться с Азирафелем пару раз в столетие его никак не устраивала. Поэтому к такому разговору он был готов.</p>
<p>— И куда ты теперь? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Поеду обратно. В Камелоте взошел на трон молодой и очень перспективный король Артур, ему нужна поддержка.</p>
<p>— А, наслышан, как же. Кое-кто мне тут все уши прожужжал… Передавай привет рыцарю Кэлену. Хм, пожалуй, и мне пора перебираться в те края. Надо же как-то противостоять распространяемому тобой добру, — ухмыльнулся Кроули и внимательно посмотрел на ангела — как тот отреагирует?</p>
<p>— Даже не надейся, у тебя ничего не выйдет! Добро всегда рассеет любые козни зла, — самодовольно ответил ангел, но по сути ничего не возразил.</p>
<p>— Это мы еще посмотрим… — не смог смолчать Кроули.</p>
<p>— И опять это долгое путешествие на лошади! — вспомнив дорогу, поморщился Азирафель.<br/>Кроули его прекрасно понял.</p>
<p>— Не нравится, да? Ну я могу предложить свои услуги…</p>
<p>— Переместить нас на такое большое расстояние? Не слишком ли это… затратно?</p>
<p>— О, нет! Все проще. Ты можешь поехать на мне, вернее, полететь, — улыбнулся Кроули.</p>
<p>Улыбка настораживала.</p>
<p>— Ты имеешь ввиду — на драконе? — пришел в ужас ангел.</p>
<p>— Ну, а что такого-то? Девушка и то спокойно долетела… Даже …кхм…поблагодарила…</p>
<p>— А, значит, ты все-таки отвез ее домой, — улыбнулся Азирафель.</p>
<p>Кроули мысленно застонал. Как можно было так проколоться?</p>
<p>— Нет, я ее съел. Определенно съел. Тебе все показалось, — заявил демон.</p>
<p>Ангел был полон противоречивых чувств. С одной стороны, ехать несколько дней на лошади совершенно не хотелось. Он прекрасно помнил, каким разбитым он приехал в эти края, и только чудом привел себя в приемлемое состояние. С другой стороны, принимать помощь демона, да еще лететь…</p>
<p>Кроули, казалось, видел насквозь все метания своего друга.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, ангел, ночью полетим — никто и не узнает. А ты теперь представь, сколько времени ты будешь трястись на лошади. Причем, один, я не собираюсь мучиться вместе с тобой!</p>
<p>Ангел вздохнул. Похоже, выбора у него не было.</p>
<p>— Я могу забрать с собой те свитки? Они представляют большую ценность для моей коллекции — смущаясь и даже немного краснея спросил Азирафель.</p>
<p> — Бери все, что захочешь, я же для тебя их оставил, мой ангел, — ответил довольный Кроули.</p>
<p>Лучезарная улыбка и полный благодарности взгляд с лихвой окупили все страдания демона за последний век.</p>
<p>— Да, кстати, тут еще где-то мешок, отобранный у разбойников валяется. Надо бы его исследовать, — вспомнил Кроули.</p>
<p>Он огляделся, увидел в углу искомое и вытряхнул содержимое мешка на стол. Ангел и демон склонились над кучей драгоценностей. Чего тут только не было — драгоценные кубки, перстни, кусок зеркала…</p>
<p>— Смотри, что это?</p>
<p>Ангел ловко выудил из кучи потемневшую серебряную цепочку с небольшим грубовато сделанным медальоном, на котором не очень умелой рукой было выгравировано распятие. Оба сразу почувствовали, что невзрачная на первый взгляд вещь обладает тем зарядом благодати, который веками скапливается на бережно хранимой и с любовью передаваемой из поколение в поколение реликвии. Для кого-то этот медальон был очень ценным. Ангел покачал головой и посмотрел на Кроули. Тот пожал плечами. Азирафель щелкнул пальцами и отправил реликвию обратно своему настоящему владельцу.</p>
<p>Кроули улыбнулся. В этом весь Азирафель. Будет пыхтеть и упорно лезть в гору, не желая использовать на себя лишнее чудо, а тут делает кому-то незнакомому щедрый подарок, хотя его об этом никто и не просил.</p>
<p>— Ты что, все предметы вознамерился вернуть их хозяевам? — по-доброму усмехнулся Кроули.</p>
<p>— Если бы мог, вернул бы все. А что ты с ними будешь делать? — спросил ангел, продолжая аккуратно разбирать драгоценности.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею. Возьму пару-тройку безделушек — вдруг кого-то нужно будет подкупить. Остальное можешь забирать — найдешь, куда пристроить, я надеюсь.</p>
<p>— О, конечно, — обрадовался ангел, — ты не представляешь, скольким людям требуется помощь. Несчастные сироты, больные, нищие…</p>
<p>— Ангел! Прежде, чем раздавать золото, хорошо подумай, кому ты его даешь и зачем, — очень серьезно сказал Кроули, — это же мое любимое искушение — дать богатство тем, кто не умеет с ним обращаться. Сколько их было — около полсотни, наверное, и только один, заметь, один, додумался заплатить мастеру за свое обучение, а затем открыть свою мастерскую. Остальные в итоге падали еще ниже, чем были до этого. Так что смотри, если что — скажешь, я включу в свой отчет.</p>
<p>Теперь демон уже откровенно ухмылялся.</p>
<p>Назавтра решено было устроить прощальный ужин и с заходом Солнца двинуться в путь. Однако до этого, Кроули потащил Азирафеля наверх.</p>
<p>— Хочу попрощаться с ней, давай со мной? — с тайной надеждой спросил он.</p>
<p>Азирафель заколебался, но любопытство пересилило. Когда еще представится возможность увидеть настоящую русалку?</p>
<p>Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре раздался всплеск и из воды осторожно высунулось бледное лицо. Зелёные глаза вопросительно смотрели на Кроули.</p>
<p>— Не бойся, он не причинит тебе вреда.</p>
<p>— Азирафель, — представился ангел.</p>
<p>— Очень приятно, А-зи-ра-фель, — девушка повторила имя, словно привыкая к незнакомым звукам, — красиво.</p>
<p>— А вас как зовут?</p>
<p>— Я… не помню, — русалка потупила взор и горестно вздохнула.</p>
<p>— У нее отобрали имя, представляешь? За то, что она отреклась от себя, — объяснил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Боже! — ангел выглядел потрясенным, — но даже тем, кто…</p>
<p>— Да, ангел, даже нам дали другие имена вместо прежних, — демон с горечью закончил так и невысказанную мысль, — вот уж не думал, что кому-то может быть еще хуже… Но ты можешь помочь. Если захочешь, конечно.</p>
<p>— Что же я могу сделать?</p>
<p>— Развоплоти меня, — набравшись смелости попросила русалка.</p>
<p>Азирафель удивленно посмотрел на Кроули.</p>
<p>— Это все Дагон! — зло сказал демон, с силой сжав руки в кулаки, — наказание у нее такое — пока не развоплотиться. Посиди-как в озере тысячу лет в одиночестве. Никого рядом нет. Даже имени нет. Что остается — только бесконечно сожалеть о собственной глупости.</p>
<p>— Так ты бы и сам мог…</p>
<p>— Нет, Азирафель, лучше, чтобы ты развоплотил ее благословением. Тогда у нее может быть шанс попасть хотя бы в чистилище, а не в один из нижних кругов ада. Там тоже не сахар, уж поверь. Я бы не хотел для нее такой участи.</p>
<p>Ангел внимательно посмотрел на девушку.</p>
<p>— Ты действительно этого хочешь?</p>
<p>Умоляющий взгляд ответил лучше всяких слов.</p>
<p>Азирафель встал и расправил крылья.</p>
<p>— Кроули, тебе лучше отойти подальше.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, прощай! Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, — с грустной улыбкой произнес демон и перебрался на соседнюю скалу.</p>
<p>Азирафель сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, обращаясь к небесам и накапливая благодать до тех пор, пока между его ладонями не появилось едва заметное свечение. Затем он направил руки на девушку и произнес слова благословения.</p>
<p>Свет перетек из рук ангела на фигуру в воде, и русалка стала растворяться в нем, все больше становясь прозрачной и теряя четкость контуров.</p>
<p>Когда от ее фигуры остался лишь силуэт, ветер принес шепот:</p>
<p>— Я вспомнила! Меня зовут Мейгрид! И … не теряйте друг друга…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вечером они допивали вино, вспоминая о прежних временах.</p>
<p>— Кстати, можешь записать изничтожение злобного чудовища на свой счет, — великодушно разрешил Кроули, — у меня и так неплохой отчет вышел. И вообще, мы бы могли начать сотрудничать, очевидно же, что это выгодно.</p>
<p>Ангел предсказуемо возмутился. Но Кроули не собирался так легко отступать. Рано или поздно Азирафель согласится, нужно только показать ему все преимущества.</p>
<p>Тут взгляд ангела зацепился за кулон на груди у Кроули:</p>
<p>— Да, я все хотел тебя спросить. Откуда у тебя появилась такая замечательная вещь?</p>
<p>— Отобрал у принцессы, которую я съел, — ответил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Сначала съел, а потом отобрал?</p>
<p>— Гм, — хмыкнул демон; это выглядело нелогично, — наверное, наоборот. Сначала отобрал, а потом съел.</p>
<p>— Медальон съел? Но он же на тебе.</p>
<p>Одно из двух — либо ангел был слишком хитрым, либо вина слишком много.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, давай так. Она решила явиться мне в качестве привидения и оставила свою драгоценность, чтобы я вечно мучился от сожалений в содеянном, — ловко выкрутился демон.</p>
<p>— А, вот оно как. А ты, значит, мучаешься.</p>
<p>— Как видишь, мучаюсь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Солнце стало клониться к закату, демон оставил Азирафеля собирать свои свитки и ушел наверх башни.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время ангел поднялся на площадку, где его уже поджидал дракон.</p>
<p>— Садись, не стесняйся, — пригласил Кроули.</p>
<p>Азирафель с опаской устроился на спине чудовища. Дракон оттолкнулся, взмахнул крыльями и взлетел. Сначала летел осторожно, давая время ангелу привыкнуть. Но Кроули не был бы сам собой, если бы вскоре не попробовал похулиганить. Заложил крутой вираж, за что тут же заработал строгий выговор. Кроули усмехнулся — любящие вкусно поесть ангелы — это вам не гордый горный народ. Баловаться перестал, но постепенно увеличил скорость. На жалобный стон Азирафеля повернулся и безжалостно ответил:</p>
<p>— Держись крепче, мы же хотим добраться побыстрее, не так ли?</p>
<p>Несчастный ангел вынужден был буквально обнять змея, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Кроули нисколько не возражал. По дороге он обдумывал, стоит ли затребовать плату за проезд. В его представлении, поцелуй ангела был явно предпочтительнее поцелуя принцессы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бывший разбойник сидел на опушке леса и подбрасывал хворост в костер. По телу разливалось приятное тепло от изрядного количества недавно выпитого эля. Внезапно его внимание привлекло нечто странное – в небе сама по себе двигалась небольшая светлая звездочка. Он уставился на диковину и стал наблюдать. Звездочка же тем временем, поравнявшись половинкой Луны, на несколько мгновений превратилась в черную тень дракона, однако, едва миновав ночное светило, тут же снова стала каплей света, неспешно летящего среди тихого шёпота звезд. Бородач моргнул. В голову непостижимым образом пришла странная вкрадчиво шипящая мысль: пить надо меньш-ш-ше. И тут же, отметая все возражения, добавила: надо меньшшше пить!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Плата за проезд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Лондон, наши дни.</i>
</p>
<p>Кроули окончательно сполз на диван и разлегся, уставившись в потолок. Потолок был скучным. Небольшая трещинка, образовавшаяся в углу, казалась почти прямой и вызывала только зависть. Вместо того, чтобы выложить ангелу все также прямо, он тысячелетиями ходит кругами и, кажется, ни на что другое не способен даже теперь. Особенно теперь, когда они оба стали свободны ото всех обязательств перед их бывшими конторами!</p>
<p>Демон тяжко вздохнул и закинул ноги на спинку. Новой позы хватило на следующие десять минут. Когда уже ангел разберет вновь прибывшие книги и, наконец, обратит на него свое внимание?</p>
<p>Чтобы избавиться от бесполезных мыслей и хоть чем-то себя занять, Кроули поднялся, взял первую попавшуюся книгу с ближайшего стеллажа и принялся её листать. Довольно старый фолиант был посвящен драконам и изобиловал красочными иллюстрациями. Вспомнив старые добрые времена, Кроули улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Такого, с интересом листающего книгу, демона и застал Азирафель. Зрелище было по меньшей мере необычным.</p>
<p>— Что это там тебя так заинтересовало, мой дорогой? — с интересом спросил он, ставя новый фолиант на нужную полку и исподтишка любуясь редкой улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Драконы, ангел! Что только тут не наплели смертные… А помнишь, как-то раз я тебя даже вёз на своей спине… Ты ведь до сих пор так и не любишь быструю езду, — не преминул подколоть Кроули, закрывая книгу и ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>Азирафель улыбнулся — вспомнил.</p>
<p>— Кстати, — хитро прищурился змей, — а ведь ты мне до сих пор должен за проезд! </p>
<p>Знаешь, что полагается за полет на драконе?</p>
<p>— И что же? — с опаской спросил Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Поцелуй, ангел! Поцелуй принцессы я уже заработал и, заметь, она не испугалась чудовища. А я с тех пор так и жду хоть капли твоей благодарности. В человеческом облике, я, надеюсь, не столь ужасен?</p>
<p>Кроули прислонился к стеллажу, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность принять оплату. На самом деле, устраивая эту провокацию, он просто решил проверить реакцию ангела — сколько тот будет на него дуться — три часа или три дня. В первом случае можно было бы начинать потихоньку надеяться…</p>
<p>Наблюдать за хватающим ртом воздух и отчаянно краснеющим ангелом было сплошным удовольствием. Через некоторое время Азирафель, видимо, принял какое-то решение, поднял голову, посмотрел на ухмыляющегося демона и решительным шагом пошел вперёд.</p>
<p>Теперь настоящим удовольствием было наблюдать за Кроули. По мере продвижения Азирафеля, ухмыляться он перестал, а вот золотые глаза округлялись все больше и больше. В конце концов, видя очень решительно настроенного ангела, Кроули всерьез начал опасаться, что схлопочет благословение. За спиной был стеллаж — отступать было некуда.</p>
<p>Тем временем ангел подошел, заглянул опешившему демону в глаза и, привстав на цыпочки, очень нежно поцеловал его в щеку.</p>
<p>— Ну что, ты доволен? — прошептал ангел.</p>
<p>— Нгх, — выдавил Кроули.</p>
<p>Так близко… Они до сих пор стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Поцелуй горел огнем, а бездонное небо в глазах напротив так и манило расправить крылья и взлететь в неизвестность. Руки Кроули по непостижимой причине вдруг стали жить своей собственной жизнью и пытались, пока еще нерешительно, обнять ангела. Что они делают? Разве так можно? По все той же непостижимой причине мягкие ладони ангела внезапно оказались на талии демона.</p>
<p>— Я бы мог… еще раз тебя прокатить, если хочеш-ш-шь. Т-тарифы те же…</p>
<p>— Ты можешь просто попросить…</p>
<p>Попросить? Он не ослышался? Так близко… <i>Слишком</i> близко…</p>
<p>— А если я попрошу так?</p>
<p>Кроули осталось наклониться совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы их губы встретились, и время остановилось.</p>
<p>Дрожащие пальцы зарывались в мягкие светлые волосы. Поцелуи кружили голову, заставляя спасаться бегством последние разумные мысли, бередили душу, разжигали еще большее пламя в беспокойном сердце. Кроули и сам не знал, что может быть таким нежным, но разве с ангелом — его ангелом — возможно иначе? Чувства — отчаянные и искренние, вышли, наконец, из тщательно охраняемых берегов. Самое удивительное и прекрасное было то, что ему отвечали.</p>
<p>Когда вселенная решила вновь запустить свои часы, раскрасневшийся ангел поднял голову и посмотрел на Кроули.</p>
<p>— О, <i>мой дорогой</i>… — Азирафель не выдержал и уткнулся в плечо своего любимого, — прости меня…</p>
<p>— Ну что ты, ангел… — простонал Кроули, обнимая свое сокровище.</p>
<p>Как же не просто тайне, бережно хранимой в глубине сердца, явить себя на беззащитно раскрытой навстречу другому ладони! Но всему есть свой срок. Как и столь желанному «люблю», что разом прошептали оба, поставив в многовековой истории точку, тут же раздробившуюся в бесконечность многоточия. Ведь конец — на самом деле, всегда — начало.</p>
<p>Азирафель отстранился, убирая со лба Кроули выбившуюся прядь, задержался рукой в рыжей шевелюре, жмурясь от удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я задолжал тебе кучу свиданий, — улыбнулся ангел, — ты не против, если я тебя приглашу на ужин?</p>
<p>— В Ритц? — улыбнулся в ответ демон.</p>
<p>— Да, думаю, Ритц подойдет.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут в знаменитом ресторане чудесным образом освободился один столик на двоих.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>